The New Destiny
by The Olympians Rule
Summary: In this story Harry has grown sick of the beating and abuse given to him by the Dursley's. So he leaves. Beaten half to death, with nothing but the clothes on his back. Harry doesn't know it, but he has taken his destiny into his own hands. He will not be a pawn in others plans. No, he will be the king, and he will rule the board. OP Harry. Dark/Grey Harry. Harem.
1. New Life

**Hey guys this is my Harry Potter series, hope you enjoy.**

 **I expect to make these chapters longer than my other stories.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite. Thanks.**

* * *

Harry James Potter

Future Lord Potter

'The Boy Who Lived'

Defeater of 'He Who Must Not Be Named'.

All of these are the name of one boy. Names given to him before he could even talk or walk. He was already given a role to play in life. He was to be the next leader of the light, and defeat Lord Voldemort when he returns. The latter not many knowing about.

Potter was supposed to be the greatest wizard since Merlin. More powerful than Dumbledore or Voldemort. He was destined to bring a new age of peace, prosperity, and growth in not only the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well.

And where was this wizard at, the so called second coming of Merlin at. Was he training to defeat Voldemort. Learning of his responsibilities as the next Lord Potter. Or just living a normal happy life until he had to put away his childish life and take care of what he was destined to do. No. He was doing none of this.

Currently a seven year old Harry Potter laid at his home,the Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Where he has lived ever since he was dropped off by Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Hagrid, when he was fifteen months old.

Right now the seven year old Harry Potter laid on his 'bed', if it could even be called that. He had cuts and bruises all over his body, not to mention the scares and odd color skin that hadn't healed properly. Harry Potter was laying on his 'bed' trying not to move or he'd just feel more pain. He was wearing his cousin's hand me down, dirty, and ripped clothes while his glasses were on the floor, broken by his Uncle Vernon after his most resent beating.

Today's beating was because Harry didn't cook Vernon's stake properly. Saying he wanted rare not medium rare, which turned into another beating from his Uncle and later his cousin joining in on the 'fun'.

Harry laid there, motionless and soundless. In to much pain to sleep, to hungry to move or properly sustain himself, his magic barely healing himself, barely keeping him alive. And all he could do was think.

Think about his life. What he's gone through, why he was treated like this. How some one could be so cruel. Why no one loved him. He cried for his parents, ones he'd never no or get to see. For the love he'd never get.

And in that moment he had to make a decision. One he would continue living in this house, take the beatings. And one day he would be introduced into an amazing world where the possibilities were limitless. But even then he would have very few friends, have to go through the hard ship of unwanted fame. Each year having to face dangers he wasn't ready for, dangers he would barely survive.

He would be forced into a life full of lies and deception, but he would be okay with that. For he wouldn't know what true love is, what the care of a mother or the want to protect you like a father was. He would be used at every turn of his life and not know in the slightest. He would live an unfruitful life, die in the end, by himself with no one. He would be another name in the text books, where they would twist the truth and his real life wouldn't be none.

No one would no the hardship he went threw with the Dursley's, the pain he went through at school. All the rumors and lies. One moment he was the next Dark Lord the next a hero. And he would forgive them, for he needed, he craved love, attention, anything that prove he was someone, not an invisible no one that was worthless, a nobody, a freak. He wanted some one to prove everything the Dursley's said was wrong.

Or he could leave, make a life for himself. Go through more pain then he has ever experienced. Work hard than ever. He would go through times were he has no one, the loneliest times of his life. But in the end, it would all be worth it. He would be the most powerful wizard alive, he would have true love. He would be in control of his life, he wouldn't be a pawn. He would have true power, an immortal being unrivaled by anyone.

And he chose the latter.

But to have this life he would begin his hardship right away. Harry sat up, body flaring in pain, keeping his screams of pain in after years of practice. Years of being beat for showing any kind of emotion. He put everything he needed into a bag, which was some clothes and all the money he was able to steal from the Dursley's. He unscrewed the door of the cupboard, and slowly walked to the front door, trying his best to walk through the pain.

Already having his shoes on he unlocked the door and left. Limping down the street, getting as far away as he could from this hell on earth. He walked and walked and walked. Hours, minutes, seconds, how long had past. Harry didn't know, he didn't care, he just knew that every step was one further from his hell, and closer to a new life, some where he could be happy.

Harry leaned over, placing his hand against the wall and dropping his bag. He couldn't go any further, he didn't know where to go. Harry put his back to the wall a slowly slide down. He looked around to see he was alone. Under some bridge, it was dark and cold, and he was alone. This was his worst nightmare, he was going to die alone, no one would remember or care that he was gone.

"Help!" Came the quite, brittle, and croaky voice of the famous 'Boy Who Lived'. "Please!" he continued in the same voice, filled with fear and sadness. "Please." He whispered one last time as his left conscious him and his life fading.

But he wasn't completely alone, there was one thing he still had left, his magic. In one final attempt to save it's master all the magic he had left pulsed outward, trying to reach anyone that would recognize his magic to come save him, or recognize he was in trouble and be kind enough to help. And it worked.

"Master Potter!" Said a small unknown grey creature."What has happen to master?" he said as he grabbed the young wizard and brought him to where he should have gone to live.

* * *

 **One month later**

Harry didn't die, but he wished he had. There was nothing, well for the first few seconds, and then the horror began. All the pain, sadness, fear, hunger, every dark and painful emotion he'd gotten over his seven years of living with the Dursley's came at him all together. And it didn't stop there, the emotion just multiplied each second, becoming worse and worse, as he was forced to relive the worst part of his life.

His entire body burned, and there was nothing he could do. And there was no telling how long this went on for, but it felt like years had past as he watched his horrible life flash before his eyes. He thought he was dead, and this was his life flashing before him. But eventually it started to subside. Slowly, very slowly the pain began to lessen. Until it stopped at a certain level of pain. It still hurt extremely, but compared to what he was just enduring he was happy he could finally handle the pain.

Thoughts flew through his mind, now that it wasn't flooded with emotions.'Was this what it's like to be dead? Am I dead? And if not where am I? If I am dead why do I still feel so much pain?' Thought the young wizard as he seemed to be floating through darkness, the memories stopped but there was still pain.

Every now and then images and lights would appear. Images of the largest room he has ever seen, with dozens of small grey creatures running around the room, but he couldn't make out what the image or the creatures were. Or why he was dreaming about.. well whatever it was.

And then one day he 'woke up', or he thought, thinks he did. Harry laid there staring up at the giant stone ceiling. He tried to look around but felt that same pain he has been feeling the entire time spike throughout his body. But his years of taking beats has made his pain tolerance high, especially if he didn't do his chores just because he was in pain he would be in more.

Harry swung his legs over the large bed. He looked around to find himself in a room larger that the Dursley's entire house. There were dressers and stands around the room. Books littered everywhere, to very comfortable looking reading chairs in front of a coffee table and a fireplace.

"Oh, Master Potter is awake! Toby be very happy young master is okay." Said one of the grey creatures Harry saw running around.

Harry had gotten very good at hiding emotions and staying calm so he wouldn't get punished for begin happy or getting mad at one of the Dursley's, so he stared at the creature with no emotion visible on his face.

"Who are you?" Harry said in a raspy voice.

"I be Toby, loyal house elf of the Potters. I be loyal only to you master." Said the now identified Toby.

"What's a house elf?"

"Oh, Master Potter be hurt. Here drink this." Toby said handing him a large glass of water that Harry immediately downed.

After Harry was done drinking the glass of water he looked up to get a better look at Toby. He had pointed ears as well as a pointed nose, his skin was slightly grey. He was about four feet tall, standing taller than Harry's three foot eight.

"So.. you're a... house elf was it?"

"Yes, Toby be Master Potter's house elf." Toby said with glee.

"What exactly do you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, no, Toby don't be minding at all. Toby be serving Mister Potter." He said with the same giant smile."Toby be Master's personal servant. Toby be helping master with his everyday things."

"Um, why do you serve me though?"

This caused Toby to gasp."Master and family be very important and powerful. Toby and family serve Potters." Toby said with his smile now back on his face.

"I don't think you understand what I'm asking." Harry said making the house elf frown.

"I apologize for Toby's actions." said some one who sounded much older and educated.

Harry turned to find another house elf. Only this one was taller, looked more mature, and had black hair, as well as his features being more human. With his ears being not as pointy, as well as his nose, and his skin not being as grey. And there was also the obvious part that he could speak better than Toby. And he was around five feet tall, which was a lot taller than Harry.

"He's just a little excited at meeting his new master, he is still young. His father was supposed to be you're servant but he past. So Toby will be your personal servant. He will be with you at all times and will help you with whatever you need. Before you begin, let me explain why you are here." The new house elf began before Harry could ask his questions."First off Harry, you are a wizard." The house elf said pausing for dramatic effect smiling a little."Huh. You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would have." The older house elf said as Harry showed no emotion on his face."Don't believe me, ah."

"No, I believe you. It would explain all the stuff that happened when I was younger. Like things flying around when I'm angry, or fires starting. Or appearing some where, were it should be impossible for me to get. Even when I would talk to the snakes in the garden." Harry explained still showing no emotions.

"Huh. I see."

"So, where am I?"

"You are at the Potter manor. Where all your relatives have been born. Not all have been raised here though, for there are many other houses on the manor property. You father, James Potter, is, was a very important and powerful wizard. And you're family, the Potters, are one of the oldest wizarding families in the wizarding world. The Potters even helped build Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"It is accentual a school for wizards and witches. You will be going once you are eleven."

"So what now?" Harry asked still not fully understanding what was going on.

"What now, what now?" The older house elf asked as if it was almost insulting."Now you must prepare yourself, you must become the next Lord Potter. You will be able to do so on your eleventh birthday."

Harry sat there trying to think everything through. He was a wizard, that much he understood. His family was powerful, wealthy, and important. He was important, he could, would be the head of the House of Potter. He could make a life for himself, make his name mean something. Harry was determined to do everything he could. To become powerful, to not needed to rely on anyone. Make it so people had to rely on him, so he was needed, wanted. He would never be treated anything like how the Dursley's did. He would make sure of that.

"How do we get started?" Harry said with determination.

"Wonderful!" The house elf said gleefully."First off I am head house elf, Markus. We are currently in the Potter manor. Which has been built almost as long as Hogwarts. And is about half the size of Hogwarts. With fours stories, an outdoors pool, as well as many muggle sport's court. Lot's of plain fields to walk, a large garden on the west side of East side of the castle. And completely surrounding the manor are dense woods filled with many creatures that have promised to protect the manor, as long as they are allowed shelter on manor property. An agreement made with the Lord Potter that made this castle.

Harry stared at the house elf in confusion, only really understanding half of what he said."If the Potter's are supposed to be these greet wizards and witches. Then how did my parents did in a car crash?"

"What?!" Yelled the house elf in anger and confusion."Lord James Potter, did not die in a car crash. Neither did Lady Lily Potter." The house elf scoffed at the very idea."To even think they would die in such a way is to spit in the faces of the late Lord and Lady. They were considered two of the best wizards/witches of their generation. They foiled many of Voldemort's plan."

"Whose Voldemort?"

"He is the worst wizard to live. He was a Dark Lord who tried to take over the wizard world. There was a war that ended around seven years ago, when you stopped him."

"How could I stop him, I was just a child?"

"Yes, I'll get to that. You're parents told us that one day they were leaving. They had heard of a prophesy that either you or a Nevile Longbottom, fit the description of."

"What was it?"

"You will learn in time, young Master Potter. For now all you need to know is that the Dark Lord found out, and he tried to kill both you and young Longbottom. He didn't succeed with the young boy or you. By the time he found Lord and Lady Longbottom they had already put their child into hiding. But you weren't so lucky." Marcus said with sadness and it made him look older and tired."You and your family went into hiding. But they were found, the Dark Lord broke through the wards and fought your father while your mother tried to escape with you. But your father wasn't strong enough to face off against him directly and he died fighting him off. When he found your mother she was trying to protect you, but was killed in the end also. Obviously we don't know the full story. But we think when he tried to kill you the spell some how bounced off you and killed him instead. Making you the first one to survive a killing curse, which is a very dark spell with the sole purpose of killing."

Once he was finished with his story the room fell silent. Harry didn't know how to react. Years of being told your parents were drunks, that your mother was a whore. Drug addicts, _freaks_ , that died in a car accident. And now he was finding out they weren't any of those. That they were magic. They were well known, powerful, and wealthy. And died protecting him, a nobody, a waste of air, he was the _freak._

"So now what? What do we do?"

"Well that is the question young master. But there is much to do. We must train you, for the prophecy is still going on, you will fight the Dark Lord one day."

"But what is the prophecy?"

"You will learn it in due time. It isn't needed now and you have much to do. But you are weak, there are various seals on your body, we do not know who placed them on you, but they are sealing your magic away and our elfin magic can't break it. There also seems to be some kind of dark magic on you that is hindering your abilities, in all aspects too. Physically, mentally, and magically, it's a miracle you can even use magic. luckily our elfin magic seems to effect that, so we are currently looking for a way to break that."

"We?"

"Yes. You didn't think that we were the only elves did you." Marcus said motioning towards him a Toby.

"How many other elves are there?"

"In the house right now..." He said thinking."I'd say around fifty, another fifty on the grounds, and around four to twelve at each of the houses on the grounds. There is much to do, but for now you need to rest, your old injures are still hurting you and you need time to processes all of this. When you wake we will explore the castle and we will get to woke on making you the next Lord Potter. Now off to bed." Marcus said as he shewed him to bed.

As soon as Harry's head hit his soft pillow he was asleep. He had never felt something so soft and warm, and without all the pain it felt amazing. When he opened his eyes again he wasn't in bed, he knew he was dreaming, because he saw himself. He was older, a lot taller, he looked healthier, and happy. Their were kids running around him yelling for him to hurry up.

They all were happy, this was the first time, since Harry can remember that he had a happy dream. He had a family, but he knew it wasn't real. But he would make his dream a reality, he would have a family of his own and he would treat them nothing like the Dursley's treated him. He would protect them from the world, and would change the world to protect them from the truth. The truth that the world is a horrible place with horrible people. That in the end you are alone.

He would have a family, he would protect them, he will be happy. But first, he would have to avenge his old family, one he didn't remember, one he knew he would have had an amazing life with. He would kill Voldemort and become strong enough to protect his family and loved ones, no one will ever treat him as the Dursley's did. He would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Harry woke up two days later, he was so exhausted from using so much magic, even if he didn't know he was using any. But as soon as he left his magic was working overtime. It was healing him, guiding him, fending off people to ignore him, and finally signalling for help. And that was only that one day. For the past years his magic has been healing him from beatings and near starvation. Magic he wasn't even supposed to have, magic that was supposed to be sealed away. But it broke through, if barely, to protect it's master.

He woke up with more energy then he has ever had. He still had the usually pain from old beatings that never held, but he still felt he could run a marathon. He almost didn't want to get up from the incredible soft bed he was laying in. But he knew he had to, he had a job to do. He would make his family proud of him and he would become the most powerful wizard ever. Merlin be damned.

Harry walked across the large room and opened the large double doors into the hallway. They were just as big as you'd imagine. With dozens of doors on each side of the hallway. He had no idea where to go, so he began to wander. He walked past dozens of doors, paintings, suits of armor, vases, and all kinds of other decor.

Eventually he found his way into the kitchen. No doubt his nose lead him there, he hadn't eaten in over a week, courtesy of the Dursley's. His mother watered over all the food, there was everything he could think of and more. Eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, grapes, apples, bananas, yogurt, and more. Not being used to all of this food, for him none the less. He began to grab as much food as he could before he got caught, but he did.

"What are you doing in here?" Came a feminine voice.

He turned around to see another house elf, this one like Marcus was more human like. She wore a simple cooking apron and a blue dress with dark blond hair. She gave of the mother hen type of personality, and she was obviously far older than Harry.

"I-i wasn't doing anything." Harry stuttered trying to hide the food behind his back.

"Oh, young master it is you." She said with joy as she curtsied. "I am May, head of the cooking staff."

"So your not mad I took food?"

"What, no. This is all for you."

"All of this?" Harry said looking over the food once again.

"Well, we might have went a little over board with the cooking, but we were just so excited to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Oh, could you bring me to Marcus and Toby?" Harry said looking down, feeling awkward at being shown so much affection.

"Of course, come with me." She said leading him out in a very motherly way that made him happy.

They then went on to walked down dozens of halls, go through many doors. He would've never found them if he were to just wander around. The place was huge, a literal maze. They walked into a much small room then the others. It wasn't small in anyway, but it was smaller than the other rooms.

Where the other rooms tried to be large and show the power and wealth of the family. This room seemed to be more humble in a way. It had a much friendlier and cozy feeling. Like it wasn't meant to be seen by the world.

"Oh, mister Potter it's a pleasure to meet." An older house said.

He wore a butlers suit had round glasses that were a dull gold and had white hair on the side of his head, while the top was balding. He had the same facial features as Marcus, probably his father. About a foot taller then Marcus with the same human like features,being a little more grey than Marcus.

"My name is Edward, I am Marcus' father, and I over see the Library." He said with a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." He said bowing just like the older elf, gaining a smile from the two elves in the room.

"Sorry I'm late. It tool me awhile to find the books you sent me for, father." Marcus said with a stack of books that blocked his view.

Harry went over to help him carry the books, not noticing the smiles from the two older elves, once again. Getting a thank you from Marcus, Harry watched as more house elves came into the room. All wearing similar clothes, and carrying various things.

"What's all that stuff for?" Harry asked as the elves placed the stuff on the coffee table that was between the two couches, that were facing each other.

"This is all for you." Marcus said.

"Jeffry if you could talk his measurements." Edward said to an elf that was a little younger than him, looking almost identical, just the other elf looked younger with a shorter nose.

Jeffery walked over to Harry and began to measure him with some tape measure. While went on Marcus began to explain what was going on as Edward told the other house elves what to do as they stared in awe at their new master. Some of the younger ones tearing up at finally meeting their master.

"Right now Jeffery will measure you for your robes and muggle clothes, because no future Lord Potter will be wearing those." Marcus said pointing to Dudley's hand me down clothes, that were to big for him, dirty and teared."Annabel here is a teacher. She and her ancestors have taught each Potter the basics of magic before they went to Hogwarts." He said pointing towards a young house elf that wore a similar dress to May and had brown hair and blue eyes."She has also brought potions that will help with your malnutrition and bruised body."

The house elf held up two bottles of potions. One looked like water if it glowed and had a more syrupy texture, will the other was the same texture, but was a greenish goldish color."The blue one will help heal your wounds, and the golden one will help with needed nutrition and help your body grow to it's proper stature." Annabel explained placing the two bottles on the table.

"And what are all of those?" Harry asked pointing towards all the books and scrolls begin brought in.

"Those are various books you will be reading." Annabel informed Harry as he paled at the many piles of books. Each book begin thinker than the length of his fingers, and each pile either being at his height or higher.

"Next is Nathan." Marcus said pointing towards a house elf that had a serious expression on his face. Wearing an all black suit with black hair. He was easily the tallest one there, being around six foot three. The only way to tell he was an elf was his dark grey skin, his ears and nose having no point to them at all.

"I, Master Potter." He began in a deep and monotone voice."Will be teaching you how to do magic, within various areas. And I will also be physically training you."

"I thought Annabel was teaching me magic." Harry asked.

"She will be teaching you the theory of magic, how to speak the spell, move the wand, as well as learning about the politics of Wizengamot, and the history of the Wizarding world. I will teach you how to use these spells, focusing on the dueling and combat part of magic, as well as making sure you body is physically capable."

"And then there is Richard." Marcus said pointing towards a very old and short house elf. This one was the shortest elf his seen, besides Toby. He had very pointy ears as well as his noise and his skin was very grey. "He will show you around the castle until you learn your way around. As well as Toby."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why do you guys look more human then him?" Harry asked nervously not wanting to insult them.

"Well that is very simple. Most house elves look like Mister Richard here, except for the clothes that is. All house elves need to be tided to a family to live. They feed of the family magic, while in response, the house elves serves the family by doing anything they are told. Most families treat their house elves fairly decent, but some are treated less than a pet. But the Potter family treats the elves like family, allowing them to take a mate and have families, rather than reproducing magically. This allowed the elves to evolve over time to look more human. Also since The Potter family is so old and it's family magic so strong, that it molds house elves to look more human, while also giving them more power and intelligence."

"Oh. Okay, I guess I get that."

"Okay, time to get started." Marcus said as Jeffery finished measuring Harry.

'This is going to be a long four years.' Harry thought to himself.'Let's get this started.' He side as he followed Marcus out of the room.

* * *

 **One month later**

A lot has happened over the one month Harry began all his training. Each morning Nathan wakes him up at five a.m. to get his day started. He has a quick breakfast and takes his potions, before Nathan makes him start his physical training. Where it starts with Nathan making him running around the manor, depending on how he does he makes him do more or less, since the potions have different side effects each day. But he's forced to at least do one lap are the giant compound.

They then go to the gym in the manor, where Nathan makes him do various things. After that he learns multiple muggle fighting styles, having just started he is learning the basics of boxing. After that he learns to wield weapons, right now he is focusing on swords, which is the usual chose of weapon, besides a wand, for the Potter family.

Once he's done he takes a shower and works on wandless magic. Nathan says if he can't use wandless magic there is no point in giving him a wand, which there is many in the manor. The Potters are well known of being collectors, having thousands upon thousands of books. With rooms full of swords, spears, shields, and wands. After his practice with wandless magic they transition to training occlumency, Nathan saying he had to be able to keep the secrets of the Potter family safe. Since many people wanted it, and with the knowledge of the Potter family, one could easily rise to become a powerful wizard or witch.

All throughout training Nathan shows little care for Harry, which is quite different from the other elves. Them being kind and caring to him. He asked Annabel and she told him, that during the last war his wife and daughter died protecting Charles Potter from a death eater attack. He felt bad about that but didn't really know how to use the information. So he kept quite and listened to Nathan.

After training with Nathan was a late lunch, a little relaxing, and then Richard and Toby showed Harry around the castle so he could know his way around. After a little explore Harry went off to studying with Annabel for the rest of the day. Which included learning the history of the wizarding world, learning the politics of Wizengamot, which included his duties as the next Lord Potter. And then there was the actual studying of magic, were he learned what each class he would be taking at Hogwarts is, before going into depth about them. This included learning the basis of classes he would be taking in year three and after. Seeing as it's only been a month, they haven't gone into depth about anything yet, they were still going over what each class was specifically.

But, magic wasn't the only thing he was learning about. Harry also had to continue his muggle studies, but since all he did was school work and chores he was skipped past a couple of years. He would have done the same with the Dursley's but if they found out he was better then Dudley at anything, he would get beat. So he was currently studying at a sixth year level.

He did this before having a late dinner anywhere from seven to nine, and then did person studying about anything he wanted. Before going to bed he did his nightly work out, which just consisted of push ups, curl ups, and a bit of stretching.

And this has been going on for a month. The potions haven't done much yet. He no longer feels pain or sore, his skin grew a bit more color, as did his eyes and his hair was a little darker. But after that not much has changed physically. He was currently in the Lords study room, where he meet everyone. He was sitting in the large and comfortable chair behind the desk doing so work for Annabel. All around the room was covered in books, from bookshelves, to just piles of books laying around. Past the desk was a coffee table with two couches for reading on either side, both facing each other. Behind the couch to his left was a fireplace that light the place and gave off a warm, comforting, and calming pulses of warm magic.

While he was working Marcus and a couple other elves walked into his study room."Good afternoon Marcus." Harry said with no emotion.

For the past month Harry has been like this. He finally had a home and people that loved him. But he also had a goal, he needed to become stronger to avenge his parents and protect everyone he loved. For the past month he has also been having nightmares about the day his parents died, and who he presumed was Voldemort, and about his life with Dursley's. No one knew about this though, because his body has grown accustomed to having nightmares, and when he had them at the Dursley's he would be beat more if he woke them up with his screams. So no one knows about his nightmares. Ever since he started his occlumency study, he's been remembering things from before he could even remember, even if it gave him near perfect memory.

Each day he kept his emotionless mask that he had spent years making, the Dursley's did not like him showing any emotions."Good and you Master Potter." Marcus said, with a sad smile knowing the reason for him being emotionless. If only they found him sooner.

All the elves knew about Harry's past. During Harry's occlumency training, Nathan used elven legilimency, so Harry would know how it felt, and he saw everything. His legilimency was almost as good as Dumbledore and Voldemort's, and since elven magic was uncommon, or at least not many wizards knew about it. It was even hard to notice and combat.

He didn't show any sign of see the events and told all the staff about what he saw. They decided they would wait for him to become comfortable with them and open up and tell them himself. So they wouldn't push him and bring up painful memories. Many were furious with the knowledge of their master living through all that and wanted to lock the Dursley's up in the dungeons, but Marcus stopped them. Saying it was their masters decision.

"Good afternoon Milord." Marcus said with a slight bow making Harry scowl a little.

"What did I tell you about calling me that? I said Harry was fine."

"Very well, Milord." Marcus said with a smirk.

"Cheeky bastard." Harry whispered under his breath before looking back at Marcus."What did you need?"

"Well as you know many of the elves have been researching about your seals and what that dark presence was in you." Marcus said getting a nod from Harry as he took on a more serious look, knowing this would be important."Well we have found out it is a very, very old ritual. Dating back to the rule of the Romans. Luckily, the Potter family also dates back to the Romans." Marcus said with a proud smile as he held his head a little higher, as Harry smiled at his antics."So we have found multiple wizard and elven rituals to counter it. The safest one was a elven ritual that will cut off the source of the seals power. So it will slowly break down and vanish. This is the optimal decision because it will allow you to grasp your powers better than getting it all at once. From our research we can tell that the seals will all be fully gone, by the end of your first year."

Harry's smile grew at that knowledge. He might hide his emotions out of instinct, but he was slowly opening up to Marcus and Toby. Marcus was like a father figure to him, and Toby was just to innocent to do any harm.

"And we have also found out what the dark presence inside you is." Marcus continued making Harry go back to his emotionless mask."We found out it is a Horcrux. We have spent a lot of time in the darker section of the Potter library and found it to be a Horcrux. From the information we have obtained, a Horcrux is a piece of ones soul placed into an object so a person can not die. They are able to do this by killing someone and then tearing a piece of there soul off and place it into something, or in your case someone. The process itself is supposed to be excruciating."

"And how exactly do you remove a Horcrux."

"Well.. usually you would have to destroy the object holding the curse. But it is virtually indestructible so there are only a few was to destroy one." He said slowly.

"So, I must die, for Voldemort to die." Harry came to the conclusion of, making Marcus flinch slightly, not at Voldemort's name, but at the thought of Harry dying.

"No, you don't we found a ritual to destroy the Horcrux in your scar and any other that may have been made. It will also stop him from making any more."

"But?"

"But it is unpredictable. It is a very old ritual. And a very hard one to do correctly. If there is even the slightest miss calculation you could die. Even if we do it correctly there is still a chance of you dying. And if it does work. It will be extremely painful. It will take all the pain you have ever felt and multiply it a hundred folds. And in the end, if you live, there will always be a piece of him in you. His soul will be destroyed, but his memories, his emotions, his thoughts and beliefs. There will always be a small part of him, pushing you towards the dark." Marcus said, putting as much emphasis on the situation as he could.

"But there is a chance it could work?"

"You don't understand Harry. Even if this does work, which there is a very slim chance it will. You will be changed forever." Marcus said trying to convince him out of his decision. The only reason he was telling him this was because of the magic that bonded him to the Potter family.

"I understand it perfectly. But there is a chance." Harry paused thinking over the situation and his option before letting out a long sigh."Prepare the ritual." Harry said going back to his work.

Marcus stiffened at his decision."As you wish Milord." He said with his hand in a fist over his heart as he bowed to his master and left.

* * *

The preparation for the ritual had been made. Harry, and all the house elves bonded to the Potter family, were currently in the basement of the Potter manor; which was also used as the ritual room. Well at least all the elves that were of age to serve him, meaning Toby wasn't there.

As naked as the day he was born, Harry walked to the center of the confusing and intricate design of the ritual circle. Dozens of elves walked around the ritual circle, dumping off various liquids and sprinkling random things around the circle. Harry had no idea what was being used to achieve this ritual, but it had to be done.

After a few minutes of this past all the elves surrounded the circle and joined hands. They began to chant in elven, specking the words that will activate the ritual. The room grew dark and cold. Harry felt alone and sad. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cried. But through his years of hiding his emotions he stood there and stared into the darkness of the room.

It felt like an eternity of Harry just staring into the cold darkness of the room. Feeling nothing but fear and sadness, as if he were staring into the face of death himself. One step and he would fall into the pits of nothingness. And eternal afterlife of loneliness.

The emotions swirled through his body. Not begin able to handle it anymore Harry broke down crying. He still stood up, knowing if he feel it would inturupt the ritual and he would die, yet another reason why this was dangerous. He saw the worst parts of his life flash before him, and it wasn't the constant beatings or near death experience he had. It was the times he was alone.

Every second he spent in the cupboard alone, staring into darkness, thinking of nothing. The times were he was with dozens of people, but still knew he was alone. He was no one. That was the worst part of his life.

And then everything changed. The room exploded with light and overwhelming heat. He looked around to see the ritual circle on fire, the elves chanting now sounding like they were screaming. His entire body was engulfed in pain. How was it he was still able to fell more pain, there was always something that hurt more.

His head fell back and he let out a blood curdling scream. The pain he was feeling, how could it be worse than what he felt a month ago. How was there anything worse than that. It was because he wasn't only feeling his own pain. He felt the same pain he felt a month ago, the same memories and emotions, but there was more.

Memories he had never seen. Faces of people he didn't have a the slightest clue of who they were. The same emotions he was feeling and more. These were Voldemort's memories, his pain, his emotions. They were the same as his. That is how it hurt so much. It felt like his skin was being pulled off over and over again, while his exposed skin was being splashed with poison and molten lava. All while he was awake.

All the magic was leaving his body. It knew what was happening, and once again it had to help it's master, doing everything it could to hold it's master up, to keep him awake. For if he feel to the ground or lost conscious he would die.

All around Harry the house elves were crying. Getting glimpses of Harry's past first hand. Feeling his pain radiate off him. Harry's scare began to bleed and glow red. Blood began to pore out of his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. A giant dark cloud began to pour out of Harry's scar and formed a face. The cloud screamed in agony, and then the fire jumped at the cloud, causing a giant explosion.

And then there was nothing. The flames, the screams of pain, the chanting, the flow of magic, it all stopped. Harry laid unconscious on the floor. Nothing was moving or making a sound as they all held their breaths. Marcus walked up to the limp, lifeless body of his master. And he let out a sigh of relief, his master was alive, and now he would have to face much worse than this before he could have happiness.

* * *

 **The next day**

Harry was awake. He hadn't realized just how much of a toll the Horcrux had on him. He felt lighter that he has ever felt. He still felt sore and a little in pain, but he felt better, happier, like he could do anything.

He stood up to see a sleeping Marcus in one of the chairs. He grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed and threw it at him. He went flying out of his sat whipping his head around looking for who ever to find a laughing Harry.

"Good morning Master Potter. You seem to be in a good mood this morning." Marcus said with a smile.

"Yea, I feel amazing. So when are we doing to next ritual?"

"We can do it as soon as you are ready."

"Great, get it ready, I'm going to take a shower."

Once he was finished with his shower he made his way down to the ritual room for yet another ritual. As he walked in he noticed the circle was no where near as large or extravagant as the previous one. As Harry began to walk to the center of the circle he got dizzy. The room blurred and he felt like barfing.

"Harry are you okay?" Marcus asked him.

"No, it..I." Harry fell to the ground feeling a pulse of heat travel through his body.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Harry was on his hands and knees breathing heavily."This is probably a side effect of the ritual. What are you feeling?" Marcus asked trying to understand what was going on.

"I feel warm, not in a bad why though. I feel dizzy, I can't see anything, it's all blurry." Harry said in between breaths.

"The removal of the Horcrux should have been good. The Horcrux would have stifled you growth. In all aspects, physically, mentally, and magically. It sounds like your magic is trying to heal your body, but it might be uncomfortable with it expelling the left over dark residua forcefully."Marcus said pausing to think."Take off your glasses." Harry did so.

"Yea, yea. It worked I can see now but I still feel the pain and heat." Harry said coming to the conclusion that Marcus was right.

He looked around and was able to see everything perfectly. Even in the dimly light room. His vision was even better than just 20/20 vision. Even being able to see in the dark, if even only slightly by what he was able to determine now. Harry stood up, pushing down the pain and nodded towards Marcus as he walked to the middle of the circle.

This ritual was much different than the one he did the previous day. For one the circle was much smaller, written in the same black chalk. All around the circle was candles surrounded by various herbs, and viles. The chants that the elves began to speak also sound a lot less demonic.

The viles broke and the herbs began to burn into the liquids that were left. The liquids rain across the chalk lines, changing it from black to a bright blue. The lines began to glow, until it stopped seconds later. And with that it was over.'Really anticlimactic compared to the first ritual.' Harry thought to himself looking very unimpressed at the ritual circle. He felt a slight fresh breeze and as if he were lighter, but not much compared to the destruction of the Horcrux. Harry knew that because the effects wouldn't be immediate.

"How do you feel?" Marcus asked him, handing him his robs.

"Slightly better, but not much."

"Tis to be expected." Marcus said following Harry out of the room."I am quite looking forward to how you training and studying will go now." Marcus said with a slight smirk.

"You and me both." Harry said under his breath.

* * *

 **One year later**

 **March, 1, 1988**

Harry Potter was now eight years old, he first birthday ever celebrated was amazing. He was give so much stuff. But the stuff didn't really matter, he was happy they got him presence, but Harry could get virtually anything he wanted just by asking Marcus to get it for him. But it was his first birthday celebrated with people who cared about him, and he was grateful for that. And it was four months until his next birthday, and Harry couldn't wait.

A lot has happened in the past year and eight months. Harry has grown to now standing at four feet tall even. He had no bruises on his skin at all, all being held except for the few he got from dueling practice with Nathan. And of course his scars were still all over his body.

His hair was now an even darker black, looking like the night sky without any stars, in all it's untamed glory. His eyes a now powerful emerald, showing confidence and strength. Unlike his old poisons green that showed fear and loneliness. His pale skin was now slightly tanned from his skin healing and the walks and exercise out side the manor.

His progress with Nathan grew extremely. They had grown closer now and Nathan was now like a protective older brother to Harry. Nathan has said Harry's wandless abilities are that of a second year at Hogwarts. They have been training extremely in all aspects. Harry could now use swords like a natural. His occlumency could handle Nathan if he focused really hard, but even then he was exhausted, the same for his legilimency. And he was now starting to grow some muscle, not much since his body only recently finished healing.

With Annabel his muggle studies were easy in Harry's opinion. He was currently at a tenth year studying and passing everything with full marks. He knew everything needed for the political aspect of the Wizarding world, and as his role as future Lord Potter. A lot of this from hours of personal studying before bed. And he was studying second year Hogwarts material, as well as things that will never be covered in Hogwarts, like certain spells.

His relationship with Annabel was very strange. It was some what a mother/son or teacher/student relationship, but there was also the fact Harry had a slight crush on Annabel's daughter. Who was the only elf that lived there and didn't serve him, directly. Her name was Abby and she was half house elf, half warrior elf. Which are the usually elves humans think of when they aren't associated them With Santa Claus.

Who Harry found out was real. He was a powerful light wizard that had some, mental issues, for lack of better words. And was killed by a mob of people who thought he was trying to corrupted the minds of their children and enslave them.

Her father was a six foot tall man. Long blonde hair that he kept in the usual bun as the rest of his hair fell behind his back. He was very fit and carried a hunters bow and arrows on his back. Harry had only meet him once or twice. Since he was one of the species that protected the Potter borders he was constantly in the woods. Warrior elves had many different branches of species, but each one used weapons a lot.

All warrior elves had there own type of magic, but they were all very proficient with nature magic. Abby was the same age as Harry, and looked nothing like a house elf. The warrior elves DNA is a lot more dominate and it's magic was stronger so they tended to take over ones genetics. So, like veela, there were no part warrior elves when mixing with other elves. Only when mixing with other humanoid species, like humans.

The only why you could tell warrior elves from humans were there pointed ears. All warrior elves had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. So like all the other warrior elves Abby had long blond curly hair, piercing blue eyes, a small nose, high check bones and a very small slim body. Any one could tell she was going to be gorgeous when she was older. And since she was the same age as Harry she effected him greatly.

Every time she came around Harry went from a confident and growing wizard with and emotionless mask. To an average young boy not knowing how to control his emotions. Blushing constantly, stuttering, and never looking her in her eyes. Abby, not being old enough to understand why Harry acted like this, thought he was funny and adorable. And always teased him. While her mother gave Harry a knowing smile, only making him blush and stutter more.

Harry now knew all five floors like the back of his hand. Every gaming room, gym, reading room, living room, bedroom, etc. He knew where it all was. As well as all of the grounds. He had visited every court around the manor, and loved swimming in the pool and lake. There were also many species in the lake that protect the manor. Harry found this out will taking a rowing boat out to explore and the suddenly found himself several stories in the air. Being lifted by a giant tentacle. Later finding out it protected the manor from any unwanted visitors, and made sure no one drowned in the waters, since there was a small wizard village on the other side of the lake.

There were also many occasions were Harry tried to explore and map out the woods, but quickly found it it was way to large to map. Marcus had told Harry that by the time Hogwarts started he would be long finished with his muggle study's. Which after he was done he would start learning new languages, so he wouldn't have to rely on potions for communications. Where he would start with the more common languages in the UK. Starting with French, and Spanish.

And his wandless magic would be able to match a third year, and he would be able to take on a fifth year with a wand, since he was using a practice wand already. They were no where near as powerful as a regular wand, since they worked for every one and didn't have a specific bond with the wielder or an actual core. And his knowledge would be at least O.W.L and N.E.W.T.S level.

This all greatly frustrated Harry. He didn't see the reason of going to school, if he would know everything he was learning and more. But, Marcus said it was more so he could have a regular childhood, by making friends and going to school. He also said it would be go to get to know the new generation of wizards and witches that would be taking over soon. He also gave a couple of 'subtly', or so he thought, hints implying he could find a couple of wives while at school.

He had found out quite quickly that a wizard taking multiple wives wasn't unheard of at all. And finding out the fact that he was the future lord of all four houses at Hogwarts meant he needed to at least take five wives. One for each title. It was very well know that the Potter family was a very old family, a very old one indeed. Older than any family in Britain, the only reason it was under the four families of Hogwarts is because of how powerful they are. And there is also the fact they made a school that would keep all the children of the wizarding world safe.

From Harry's studies he found books about the four families that no one knew. Since the Potter family helped build Hogwarts and was very close to them. From the information he found it was said that Lord Gryffindor, also known as Godric Gryffindor. Married Lady Hufflepuff, also known as Helga Hufflepuff. Where their heirs descendant eventually married into the Potter family a couple of decades later.

And Lord Slytherin, also known as Salazar Slytherin. Married Lady Ravenclaw, also known as Rowena Ravenclaw. Their heir didn't marry into any family, having many male heirs to keep their family name alive. But after about two centuries of their family prospering and growing very powerful in the wizarding world, they got into a blood feud with a very powerful and old family from Rome. This family was thought to be a descendants of Hecate. It was very well known throughout the wizarding world that religions tended to make their gods in the image of powerful wizards and witches. The Greek and Roman cultures weren't any different.

Since this family was much, much older than the Slytherin-Ravenclaw family, after decades of fighting they eventually found a very powerful curse that took their magic away. This wasn't known at all by the magic world. They all thought they were killed off by the Hecate family. But they were just turned into squibs, which as considered much worse then death.

This family eventually found it's way to Harry's mother, being the first magical being, being born into their family since that event. And when Lilly Evans married James Potter and had Harry. He became the right full heir of all fives families. But since he was born a Potter, he wouldn't be able to claim his titles until he was fifteen, which made Harry extremely made.

Harry knew for each family title he would grow stronger. For each time some one took a title and had their family ring, the family magic would course through you, giving you more knowledge and power. Harry was very happy with how his life was turning out. He would become the most powerful Wizard ever. He had no doubt about that. He would be come some one, and he would make a name for himself. He would have a family and people he loved, and no one would treat him like the Dursley's did.

For he was Harry James Potter.

Future Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.

* * *

 **So once again, these chapters are going to be much longer than my Percy Jackson series. I will continue my,'Damaged Hero', series, but will be putting,'The New Era,' on a pause.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. The next chapter will be a time skip to when Harry is twelve. Please review, favorite, and follow.**

 **Until next time, see ya.**


	2. Lordship and School Life

**July, 31, 1991**

 **Harry Potter's eleventh birthday**

Today is the day Harry has been waiting for since he was seven years old. The day he became Lord Potter, a legal adult by magic law. He had just woken up and finished his morning work out and shower. In the past three years Harry has grow enormously. In all aspects.

Everything they predicted was true. Harry could now take on any normal fifth year Hogwarts student with his wand. Any third year with wandless magic. And has the knowledge of O.W.L and N.E.W.T level. He has grown even more than they thought in occlumency, now being able to handle Nathan, easily even. Yet his legilimency wasn't as good. He would be able to read any students and even some teachers minds. But was no where near able to read some one like Dumbledore or Voldemort.

And he has finished his muggle studies, even learning how to read, write, and speak both French and Spanish. With his power growing at an even faster rate then normal wizards, from all his training and studying, as well as his growing body is naturally making more magic, and the seals weaken more and more everyday. He was able to learn at a faster rate than normal, and with all the magic coursing through his body he barely needed to sleep to function at a hundred percent.

He knew for a fact that his magic was more potentate then both Voldemort and Dumbledore, not to mention his reserves were well beyond both of them. Now he only needed to harness it, with more knowledge and experience he would be able to handle them easily.

Physically he was five foot two, the average height of a thirteen year old. His body has filled out nicely, having a four pack, and being very lean, having a more swimmers build. Which was expected since he loved to swim and fly. Both needing a more smaller physique. He loved the feeling when he was in water or in the sky, he felt weightless, like nothing mattered.

Harry was in his room on his bed, mentally preparing himself for the ritual. He knew without a doubt that the family magic would accept him, but he was still nervous. After it accepted him he would be taking on a lot more responsibility. And he already had a lot of plans set up for when he was excepted. Very important plans, that he could not fail.

"Are you ready?" Came the sweet, caring voice of Abby.

She has grown even more beautiful in the past years, and Harry still couldn't believe it. Even though elves matured faster. Hell, even Toby had the mentality of a fifteen year old now. He has grown and specks regular English now. And has been greatly helping Harry with his studies.

Abby has continued to tease and flirt with him, even more now that she knew what it was. But Harry has grown used to it and wasn't effected by it, so now she did it more to get a reaction out of him. The best part is whenever Harry teased her back, or flirted, she would become redder than a strawberry. Harry thought it was adorable and told her every time, which only increased her embarrassment.

"Now that you're here, I feel like I can do anything." Harry said with a smirk trying to distract himself.

She had a small smile on her face from the comment as she blushed and tried to hide her happiness from the comment by holding her hand in front of her face."Marcus is waiting for you in your study." She said before swiftly leaving, her hair flowing behind her.

Harry stood up with a sigh before walking to his study. When he entered Marcus was on one of the couches reading a book."Ah, Harry. It's the big day. Are you ready?" Marcus asked with a big smile.

"Of course I am." Harry said with his emotionless mask on, mentally preparing himself.

"Good. For the ceremony you will need your own wand. So you will be choosing one from the Potter collection." At this Harry smiled, some of his worries leaving him."All of the are better than anything Ollivander could make, if not on par. Follow me." Marcus said going to where they kept all the wands.

It was a giant room. Two full stories of wands behind glass displays. But they went past all of them. Going straight to a door at the far end of the hall. Harry stared at all the wands in wonder. He had only been allowed in this room once. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to use a real wand until he was eleven so he didn't torture himself by coming here often. But he had to marvel at all the different types of wands. All different lengths, designs, colors, cores. He could feel the magic of each one. Each one completely different from the rest.

But then they entered the door and his heart nearly stopped. In the past minute he had seen hundreds of wands that were plastered on the wall, felt their magic and knew their capabilities. But the one in front of him right now was out of this world. He could feel the power from it. It was endless, like an ocean, no an ocean was to small to compare it to this wands power, it was more like space. He could visible see it's power glowing around it, changing colors never stopping on one.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" Marcus asked also staring at the wand.

"Yes." Harry replied, still awing at the wand.

The wand was fifteen inches long. It was a pearly white that seem to brighten the entire room. It had an almost metallic look to it. Engraved onto the wand were black markings that seemed to change and flow, as if it represented the magic flowing inside the wand. It was beautiful. The pitch black engraving seemed to look even darker on the white heaven like glow of the wand.

"What is it?" Harry asked, having know idea what this wand is. Having not red or come across anything like this.

"This is the most prized possession of the Potter family."Marcus said pausing to stare at the wand."You've read about The Three Brothers, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well this is said to be what Death made the Elder wand after."

"What? How? Isn't that story over half a millennia old?"

"Yes."

"Then how old is this wand?"

"That is a very good question. A very good question indeed."

"Do you know?"

"No one knows the exact age. But we know the wood is more than ten thousand years old."

"What?!"

"Yes, far older than anything in this world."

"What is the core made of?"

"What is the elder wand's core?"

"A Thestral, right?"

"Correct. Now if that was made in the image of this wand. What do you think is the core of this wand?"

"I'm not quite sure." Harry said slowly.

Marcus looked at him with a smile."It's magic core is a winged horse."

"Which one, there are four species?"

Marcus smiled at him once again."All four species."

"What?! How can a wand have more then one core, let alone four?"

"I don't know. It is older than any know civilization."

"But how did the Potter family get it? How old is the Potter family?" Harry said, his emotionless mask being long gone. The only answer Harry ever got was a smile.

"Enough talking. None of this will matter if the wand doesn't chose you."

"What do you mean chose me?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. If it deems you worth and powerful enough, you will be able to wield it. And your power will become one."

"And if it doesn't?"

"You will die." Marcus said bluntly, but he wasn't afraid at all. He had full confidence in his master to bond with the powerful wand.

'Here goes nothing.' Harry thought as he reached out and grabbed the wand. Immediately the power of the wand flooded his body. Flowing up his arm and spreading within seconds taking him over. He fell to his knees breathing hard. He felt no pain or comfort. Just the defining power of the wand trying to take him over. Harry understood what was going on and started to do exactly the same. Pushing all his magic into the wand. It was a battle of submission. If Harry won, he would be one step closer to his goal, if he failed, he would die.

But Harry wasn't going to die. Not after all he's been through. All the pain and hard work, no, it wouldn't end with him dying by some piece of wood. No matter how powerful, or old it was.

The battle of power began to increase. The force throwing Marcus out of the room and slamming the door. Everything went flying. The case the wand was previously in shattered and the glass went flying around the room. Papers flew into the air, the floor boards, and walls being ripped apart. All the debris flew around Harry.

With one final push of his power Harry pushed everything available into the wand. Everything dropped to the ground. Harry had conquered the wand. He was now it's master. But he knew that wasn't true. He could feel it's power. It let him win, he was done, he had no more power left. But the wand was still pulsing with power, as if nothing happened. It could have killed him but it didn't. This really unnerved him, but the wand chose him for a reason. He slowly stood and tightened his grip on the wand. He stood up and exited the room to see Marcus getting of the ground.

"You OK?" Harry asked helping Marcus up.

"Yes, quite. It seems you have 'mastered' the wand."

"No, I didn't. It just gave up and gave me control."

"Well, just because you didn't force it, doesn't mean you haven't mastered it. It chose you, so you are still it's master. You will just have to practice with it to grow more connected."

"I have one final gift for you."

"Aren't gifts supposed to be given. And not.. you know.. having to be mastered and almost dying for it." Harry said waving around the wand in his hand to emphasize his point only for the glass displays to explode."What was that?"

"Your wand. It is very powerful. You have better get that under control before going to Hogwarts."

"But I've only have a months. And I still have my studies and I'll have my responsibilities as Lord Potter."

"I know. You better work hard." Marcus said smiling at Harry. He has been so overwhelmed and surprised he hasn't even been trying to hide his emotions. It was refreshing to him, that Harry was acting some what his age for once.

The two were now back in the study and Marcus pulled out a trunk from no where. He search through it for a few seconds before pulling out a silky cloth that sparkled in the light. It was a very dark purple, almost black, color.

"What's that?" Harry asked regaining some of his composure.

"This is the invisible cloak."

"The, invisible cloak?"

"Yes."

"How can the Potter family have both the invisible cloak, and a wand that is supposedly stronger than the elder wand?"

"Because the Potters are descendants of the Peverell brothers." Marcus said as if it were nothing.

"Don't you think this would be important information to have? The Peverell brothers are more famous then the founders of Hogwarts."

"The information means nothing. You can't become the Lord of Peverell with out the Three Deathly Hollows."

"Isn't that how you become master of death?"

"Yes."

Harry groaned to himself."This has been the longest day of my life. Let's just get this ritual over with." Harry said just wanting to go to bed.

After everything that has gone on today. The prospect of becoming Lord Potter has been really watered down. Harry and Marcus walked in silenced as they walked outside to the garden, where the ceremony would begin.

This time all the house elves were here, not needing to strip for this ritual. He would up to a huge a very expensive looking book. This was the book of Potter. Each time a new Lord came into power they would write there name in the book and the family magic would judge to see if you were worth. Harry walked up and placed the tip of his wand on the book. Not even bothering channeling his magic through it. For there was so much in it already, if he did he might have destroyed the book.

As soon as the wand touch the book, a bright blue glow, of the family magic began to climb up his wand. It wrapped around the entire wand before engulfing Harry as well. It swirled around him, checking ever inch of his body, ever part of his soul and magic. Making sure he was a true heir of the Potter family, the right age, and worthy of holding the title of Lord Potter.

The magic stopped swirling around Harry and began seeping into him, accepting him as Lord Potter. Harry was so distracted he didn't notice how all around him it was pouring. Giant dark clouds had moved in, heavy wind and rain, lightning hitting the ground inches from Harry. The ground literally shook in the wake of the new Lord Potter. And all the house elves stared in awe at the knew Lord Potter.

Marcus walked up to Harry holding a wooden box. It was polished red wood with the engraving of vines on the sides. Marcus opened it to show a platinum ring with a lion roaring. In the mouth of the lion was a large ruby.

"This is your last test of becoming Lord Potter. The family magic has recognized you as a Potter and of age. This will determine if you are powerful enough to carry the Potter name to new glory."

Harry nodded in understanding, reaching out for the ring. Harry put the ring on his left ring finger, knowing that in tradition it was meant to go between the engagement ring and wedding band. There was a bright flash of gold before the ring quickly resized itself. Almost immediately deeming him worth, Harry took great pride in this. Harry looked over the ring and saw, besides the lion with the ruby, that there was words engraved on the platinum ring.

"O teleftaíos echthrós pou tha kataktitheí eínai o thánatos."

'The last enemy that shall be conquered is Death.' Harry translated the Greek into English mentally.'So, we are actually the descendants of Peverell.' Harry thought seeing the link between the Tale of the Three Brothers, and the Potter family motto.

'I will conquer all that stand in the way of the potter family. And when the time comes I will become the Lord Peverell, master of Death itself.' Harry vowed to himself as he stared at his ring.

"I will be in my bedroom if anyone needs me." Harry said, thinking he could use a nap after all that's gone on today. But he didn't know just how exhausted he was. For once his head touch his pillow he was asleep.

* * *

 **One month later**

The past month has been extremely strenuous on Harry. He has followed his regular schedule, except he didn't have his regular exploring, since he already knew where everything was. And his studies and training were only getting harder. On top of that Harry has been practicing with his new wand, so he doesn't accidentally over load a spell and kill some one with a simple stunner.

The first time this happened he sent a stunner at Nathan during a sparing, at it blew up the entire wall behind him. Knocking Nathan out and giving him a concussion. Luckily he was close enough to the wall for it to case any damage. He had very mixed emotions that day. On one hand he had hurt Nathan, his brother figure, and on the other hand he was growing stronger. Being able to cause that much damage with a simple stunner. That says a lot about his magic, he held his head up high that entire day. But, it fell quickly when Nathan gave him even more work to get his wand under control.

His work as Lord Potter didn't help either. Having gone with out management for the past eleven years. He spent the past month going over information that wasn't allowed to him before his ceremony. So he had to look over everything the Potter family owned. All the houses, businesses, shares, investments, and most importantly all their ties with other houses.

He had found many alliances with other families and would keep an eye out for them all. Many included the houses of Black, Longbottom, Bones, and Greengrass families. As well as many marriage proposals to Harry. Harry, having decided he would take multiple wives, looked over each one and would keep an eye out for each one when he arrived at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was starting tomorrow, and Harry still hadn't even been able to look over the family vault and will. He would have to look over them today when he went to Diagon Alley, where he would pick up a few things. Harry already had everything he needed for school except a personal owl, and a few books. Because the ones he had were to worn out or out of date.

Harry was currently walking out of Eeylops Owl Emporium, with a snow white owl. Harry bought it a soon as he saw it in the store. The way it looked at him and the way the bright white owl stood out in the dark store. It just called to him. He could see the intelligence in it's eyes. He knew it would have a fierce loyalty to him and would be a very special owl.

Harry was now on his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was spending the night. He was extremely happy about his transformation after the destruction of the Horcrux. Many thought he would be a small boy, with raven hair, emerald eyes, and a very noticeable scar on his forehead. But Harry didn't look anything like how they thought he would.

Harry wore black robes made of dragon hid and silk. The black robes flowed around him and sparkled slightly, showing of the dragon hid. These robes were edged with red outlining. These robes were one of Harry's best. He wanted to show his power and wealth, but didn't want to show he was Harry Potter. Not yet, he wanted to just travel through Diagon Alley in peace, for now.

His hair was grown out to cover up his scare. He had found out that the Horcrux was preventing the scar from being held, and now that it was gone he could heal it so it was barely noticeable. But he wanted to keep it, to show who he was, what happened to him. It was a symbol, and he would keep it. He knew a spell to shorten his hair later. Once his name was announced during the sorting he would use it later that night.

Everyone say a tall, strong, hansom, third year student. He wore no glasses, held himself high, emitting a presence of Lordship. An aura that demanded attention, respect, and showed leadership. Nothing like what they were told he would be. No, for this is the body Harry made for himself. For he was now in control of his own destiny.

Harry walked up the pearly white stairs of Gringotts. He gave a slight nod to each of the guards, making them stare at him as they closed the doors. He walked down the long hall of desks, where the goblins worked, and stopped at the end in front of the head goblin. He seemed to be working on something for the moment so Harry waited for him to finish.

Once he was done he gave Harry a nod of recognition and Harry bowed slightly towards him before he began to speak."Good evening. I am Lord Potter. I believe one of my house elves sent you a letter stating I would be here to look over the vaults and any information you have for the family." Harry said politely rising from his bow, as the goblin stared at him in confusion, interest, and was highly surprised. Wizards are usually very rude and arrogant people.

"Ah, yes, we have been expecting you. Do you have your key with you?" Harry nodded and placed his key on the counter."Very good, if you will follow me." the goblin said as he walked off with Harry behind him.

Harry followed the goblin down the halls. Go through various doors, up and down stairs. It was a maze, but Harry knew they had gone in many circles. It was so no one memorize the passages to the vaults. But Harry was pretty confident he could if he wanted to. Along the way Harry made polite conversation, apologizing for not asking his name, and learning it was Rognus.

He could tell the goblin was very surprised by His actions. He knew how wizards treated other creature, thinking of themselves a better. Harry wasn't like that though. Living with the Dursley's he knew what that felt like, so he wouldn't treat anyone like that. He might act a little cold, or hold himself with confidence, but he would never think little of anyone.

Especially if that being was intelligent. Harry could never understand how they thought of goblins as animals, they had laws, a society, had clans, and jobs. The only difference between them and wizards was their laws and traditions were a little different, which can be said for all human societies. And they looked different. Which Harry thought was incredible stupid that wizards were just as racist and narrow minded as muggles. And yet they thought themselves better.

After a while of talking they found themselves in front of a cart. Once they got in they took off. It was a good thing Harry had been practicing with magic transportation, or else he would've hurled. And that wouldn't be a good first impression.

Once it stopped there was a huge vault in front of them. Vault 687, Harry James Potter. Harry stepped into a descent sized room, compared to the rooms at the Potter manor. That was filled with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Rognus handed him a sheet holding all the info on the vault. Thanking him Harry began to look over the information.

Harry James Potter

Trust fund until becoming Lord Potter

Weekly allowance:

1000 galleons

500 sickles

300 knuts

Full amount:

200,000 galleons

500,000 sickles

250,000 knuts

Items:

None

'I wonder where all that money was when I was stuck with the Dursley's.' Harry thought to himself looking over all the money in the vault.

Harry took out his wand and summoned his annual allowance. Just because he could take however much he wanted doesn't mean he should. It all flew into his unlimited space, and light as a feather, charmed poach. Usually you wouldn't be able to use summoning magic on anything in the vaults, but seeing as Harry is connected to the family magic, now that he is Lord Potter. He was able to summon anything in his owned vaults.

"Thank you Rognus. Do you mind taking me to the family vault?" Harry asked politely with a smile.

"Of course Lord Potter." The goblin said, with an ever growing smile at the young wizards politeness. There were four things that goblins extremely liked respect, loyalty, power, and money. And Harry was showing them all of them.

They entered the cart once again before going deeper into the tunnels. It was a much longer ride than from the surface to his vault. He knew his family was very old. So he expected this. The only families that would be before the Potters would be the founding families. And that was because they helped Merlin with the ties the wizard world now has with the goblins.

Soon they stopped in front of vault 5. 'Knew it.' Harry thought to himself while getting out of the cart."We are here mister Potter. To open this vault I will need your blood. If you would?" Rognus asked holding his hand out.

Harry placed his and in his, where Rognus took out a dagger and poked his hand. He then went up to the vault and stabbed the slot of the vault. The door and the dagger immediately vanished. In side was a room ten times larger than the ballroom at the Potter manor. He was told that the Potter ballroom was double the size of Hogwarts great hall.

Harry thanked the goblin, took the papers that had information on it, and began to explore the vault. The width and the height of the room was definitely ten times larger than the Potter ballroom, but it seemed to just keep going back. He couldn't see the back wall and didn't have time to explore.

The papers he held at the moment showed all the property and businesses the Potter family owned, as well as how much money is put in, and taken out, from managing those businesses. He already knew all this, but still skimmed it over to see if there was anything knew.

He found a lot of new properties and businesses. There were many over sea businesses, shares, and investments that weren't even mentioned in the papers he had back at the Potter manor.

'The only information at the manor. Are those of interest to the ruling Lord.' Harry heard from the pulsing magic on his left hand.

He had found out some time ago, that when Marcus said he would have the power and knowledge of all previous Lords, he wasn't lying. He soon found out when he needed an answer to a question he didn't know he would hear a voice of a previous Lord Potter who did. Add this to the fact he had nearly perfect memory, his knowledge grew phenomenally. The family ring also held emergence magic. Each time a Lord died a piece of their magic was stored into the ring. Not a lot though. The magic of one Lord could do basically nothing. But over the many years of the Potter family, it adds up.

When ever a Lord is in a life threatening situation the magic will protect him. Whether it be giving him the magic directly, putting a sort of shield around him, calling for help, or various other things.

After Harry looked over the first few pages of property, he decided he would look it over later. But he never found out how much the Potter family vault actually held. So he quickly found the information and nearly dropped the papers.

Potter Family Vault

Yearly Interest: .005%

Yearly Profit: 36%

Storage: Family books holds all information, unknown worth

Galleons: 2,873,383,987

Sickles: 987,524,523,347

Knuts:93,485,724,244,300

Harry looked over the papers again and could barely hold in his emotions. Harry has reads the Daily Prophet and various other wizarding newspapers, and knows for a fact that the supposed, 'Richest Wizards In Britain.' Were no where near the wealth of the Potter family. The interest alone will add 100,000 galleons. And the yearly profit would add 720,000,000 galleons. And this was only for this year, and only the galleons. Harry gave off an evil grin. He could buy a small country with all this money. Easily a couple of islands.

After getting over his shock he began to walk around the room and found various selves filled with books, potions, herbs, weapons and armor on the ground, and various other things for potions.

Walking around the vault for a few minutes Harry eventually found the family book, that showed all the items, on a podium. It was fairly large, he had definitely seen larger books. But when he opened up the book he quickly realized it was charmed, because the pages seemed to never end.

'How the hell am I supposed to find anything?'

'Ask for what you wish for.'

'Hmm, okay.' "Occlumency." The books pages flew to a index that said 'Occlumency on the top of the page. It showed multiple titles off books and where to find them in the vault. 'Huh. I'll take this with me.'

Harry looked through the family book as he made his way back to the entrance. They entered the cart and mad there way back, as Harry looked over the many books in the vault. As well as the many new properties, and what not.

As they were making their way back Harry was setting up another meeting, to appoint a account manager, and look over the more private information, of deeds and wills. Harry gave a polite bow to Rognus and the guards. Reading through the papers and the family book the entire way back, ignoring all the stares he got. Just because they don't know he's Harry Potter, doesn't mean they can't tell his rich and powerful. As well as a very good looking wizard. If all the girls giggling every time he past was any indication.

Once he returned to his room, at the Leaky Cauldron. He went over the papers all night. Learning everything they own, while also making notes on what to increase investments on, making small ideas to build on later. By the end of the night he had notes laying all over the place.

* * *

 **The next day**

Today was Harry's first day of Hogwarts. He was a little skeptical about going at first, since he knew almost everything there was to teach already. But now Harry was excited. The aspect of meeting hundreds of new people. People who wont treat he like the Dursley's and all those incompetent bullies at school.

He was walking down the train station looking for platform one and three quarters. Which he found quite easily. This morning Harry did a quick morning work out had a little breakfast, and gave Tom the bartender a extra large tip. He was in a good mood today. He showered, put on muggle clothes, released Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts. Thinking it would be better than being stuck in a cage.

Harry was now walking towards the Hogwarts express. Wearing a black shirt, a red and black flannel shirt. Which he had all the buttons undone to show his black shirt underneath. And rolled up his sleeves. Dark blue jeans, and a completely black pair of converse shoes. He had all his stuff in his trunk which was shrunk and on his key chain.

Harry quickly found a spot near the back of the train. Being early he got comfortable and took out a book on dark spells he was learning that was disguised as a coverless book. He wore his emotionless mask the entire time. Wanting to keep up his image he wanted to make at school.

About an half an hour pasted before more people began showing up. Soon it became loud, as the outside of the train began to fill with families saying there goodbyes. Children talking, laughing, and fooling around. Soon two people opened his door.

"Could we sit here?"

Harry nodded not even looking up, finding a particularly interest dark spell thought sounded like a dark version of the Patronus. Damn the Potter family really wasn't that light. Especially since this was in the Potter restricted section and this spell was made by a Potter. Well sort of, it was only a theory, but Harry wanted to make one.

One girl sat beside him while the other one sat across from him. They began to talk about random stuff as Harry zoned them out and continued reading the theory on a dark Patronus. He had been able to make the regular Patronus, and it wasn't because lack of trying or power. He didn't have any memories happy enough for him to make one. But if these theories were correct, he had more than enough negative emotions to power it.

"Um, were almost at Hogwarts. Do you mind leaving so we can change?" Asked a girl who looked to be in his year. She had brown eyes and shoulder length black hair.

Harry nodded, not evening giving the second girl a glance as he looked back down at his book as he began to walked down the halls of the train. Making sure not to look into any uncovered windows. Not wanting to accidentally see anyone changing. People can be very forgetful.

A few minutes past of Harry walking around the halls and he was about to head back to his compartment. But as he began to walk back he heard an argument going on. He looked up to see what was going on and saw four students that were in his year. One girl with brown bushy hair, and buck teeth. A white hair boy who had the smuggest face he had ever seen. And to other boys standing behind the smaller white hair boy. These two looked like regular sheep who would do whatever they were told. The were both a foot taller than the white hair boy, and over weight, reminding him of Dudley.

He was going to keep walking, seeing as this had nothing to do with him, until he heard the white hair boy say a certain word."Like you can do anything, you bloody mudblood." Harry froze and his blood ran cold in his veins.

Being Lord Potter automatically made Harry a pureblood. But he was technically a half-blood. So it didn't really mean anything to him, even if he wasn't a pureblood. But his mother wasn't a pureblood. From the many diaries he found at the Potter family, he had found she was called that word quite often. And had a very distinct dislike for that word.

Harry stiffened and walked up behind the three boys. "I suggest you don't use that filthy word." The white haired boy turned around with a smug smile, but it quickly vanished as he looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

The white haired boy stood at the average height of a elven year old, being four foot ten. While Harry was the average height of a third year, looking like a thirteen year old. His face quickly went back as he saw the muggles clothes he was wearing. And also by the fact he had, what Harry presumed to be, two second years with him.

"And what are you going to do about it? All you mudbloods are the same, no matter how old you are. You're weak and insignificant." The white haired boy said with a huge smirk.

His arrogance and the way he spoke Harry greatly annoyed him. But he didn't show that, he kept his emotionless mask on, making the boy annoyed that he didn't get a reaction. That made Harry slightly happier seeing his discomfort. But harry wouldn't do anything if he wasn't provoked. It wouldn't be much of a challenge to take on these three, even without his wand. And Harry made sure to show that. Flaring his magic, scaring his fellow first years in front of him.

"Say that word again."Harry said emotionless, quietly, and very slowly, only adding to the three boy's fear."And I will show you what I will do." Harry said looking directly in his eyes as they glowed slightly.

"Whatever." The arrogant boy stuttered."I'm not going to was my time with mudbloods like you. Let's go boys." He said trying to sound in control. But tripping as he hurriedly walked past Harry.

"Thank you." The brown haired girl said quietly while blushing."My name is Hermione Granger." she said holding her hand out.

"James. James Evans." Harry said using his fathers first name and his mothers last name. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, making bushy hair girl blush more."Pleasure meeting you." Harry said without any emotion behind his words, but still got an even greater blush from the girl.

"Yes very."

"I should get going. We are almost there and I still need to change." Harry said as Hermione nodded her head in agreement. But it was quite obvious to Harry she was lost in thought, as she smiled at him with glazed over eyes.

He made his way to his compartment. Slightly cursing himself for not paying attention to the time. He walked in not even checking to see if the two were done changing. But the lack of screaming told him they were. He quickly pulled his chest off his key chain and enlarging it, not noticing the looking of awe from the two girls. He quickly took out his formal robes. The same silky black dragon hid robes with red outlining, he wore to Gringotts.

Quickly stripping to his underwear, ignoring the squeals from the two girls. He put on his black dress pants, and tightened his also black leather belt. Sliding on his black dress shirt, quickly buttoning the shirt up. Ignoring the unintentional whines from the two girls, though he did have a slight smirk as he heard them. He flattened the shirt and adjust the collar. Sliding on his robes and buttoning only the top one up. He took out a gold pocket watched that worked as a time turner he got for his birthday and placed it in his pants pocket connecting the chain to his pants.

Harry turned around to see the girls blushing and still staring at his muscle that showed through his shirt."Hello?" Harry said hiding his smirk with his emotionless mask.

The black haired girl with glasses looked down to the ground hiding her blush. As the blonde hair girl slowly took her eyes of his chest and looked into his eyes. Her piercing blue eyes meet Harry's mesmerizing emerald eye's for the first time. And a blush slipped through her emotionless masked.

"We should be at Hogwarts any moment now." Harry said inwardly smirking as he received nodes from the two girls.

"I'm Tracey Davis." The girl with glasses said holding her hand out. Harry took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles making her blush.

"James Evans."

"Daphne Greengrass." She said holding out her hand as Harry repeated his actions with Tracey.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you." Harry said as the train stopped.

They all gathered their stuff. Harry shrunk his chest and attached it to his watches chain. He helped both girls with the chest, placing a wandless and wordless feather light charm on both of them as they both stared at him in awe, Daphne trying and failing to hide her amazement.

Harry lead the way out of the train as he took out his new book on charms, skimming through it as they walked out of the train. Both girls walking on either side of Harry. When they made it out they were meet by a giant man, with wild hair and a huge beard.

"All first years with me. Leave your stuff in a pile. It will be in your rooms when you get there." The man said in a thick accent, as everyone stated to follow him.

"You're a first year?" Tracey asked confused while Daphne stood next to her listening into the conversation.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Harry answered.

"No!" Tracey said a little to quickly and loudly, blushing a bit from embarrassment."It's just you look a lot older. And you did some pretty cool wandless magic back there."

Harry nodded understanding her view."I practiced over the summer." Harry dumbed down.

Tracey nodded, accepting his explanation. But knowing very well it took a lot more than summer training, to cast wandless magic like that. And look like that. Tracey thought to herself blushing as she looked him over.

They continued to follow the giant man down to the lake were dozens of row boats sat."Four per person." The giant of a man yelled out before taking one for himself.

Harry helped both girls into their boat. Getting a thank you from Tracey and just getting ignored by Daphne. As he was about to get in himself he heard someone behind him."Can I join you?" He turned around to see Hermione, she blushed as she saw who he was."I didn't know you were a first year." She said looking down with a blush.

"You can join us if you want." Harry said receiving a nodded from Hermione as he helped her in and then proceeded to get into the boat himself.

As the boat began to move across the lake on its own, Harry took his book back out and began reading through various charm and hex spells.

"That book doesn't have a title. What is it?" Hermione asked, wanting to know what the boy she was interested in, was reading.

"It's an old family book." Harry said getting looks from Daphne and Tracey.

"I thought you were muggle born?" Tracey asked as Daphne listened for his response.

Harry just nodded as he continued to read his book. As he was only half lying. He was brought up with the Dursley's at first, but he was still born with his parents and lived at his family manor. They didn't asked any more questions as they were now docking onto Hogwarts land. They stared in awe at the castle, being previously distracted by it. Harry looked up to see it was indeed larger than the Potter manor. Having to more stories on it and looking like it had much more rooms and land surrounding it.

The four of them got out of the boat, with Harry helping all three girls out. Getting a thanks from Tracey and Hermione, and getting the same cold look he had from Daphne.

"Alright follow me." The burly man said as he began to walk towards the castle.

They made there way up to the large double doors just as they were opening to show and older which in a black long sleeve dress, wearing glasses and a witch hat."Hagrid." She said nodding towards the giant.

"Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said with the same nod."Here are the new first years, I'll see you in the hall." He said, the happiness in his voice easily being heard.

"Come along, follow me." she said turning around as they began to walk through the halls.

Harry could hear the gasp from his fellow first years, including Tracey and Hermione. He smirked when he looked up to see Daphne with a face of amazement. Looking down back at his book before she noticed. They made there way in front of another set of large double doors.

"Wait here. When the doors are opened walk to me for the house sorting." The professor said walking off.

The room was silent. There was a mix of emotions in the air, fear and excitement being the main ones. Hermione and Tracey were currently holding on to either arm of Harry. When he said nothing they only tighten their grips. Daphne had a small look of envy before quickly pushing it down, and holding her head higher.

A few minutes past before the doors slowly opened. Harry took a quick glance up before looking back down to his book. Having gotten better in occlumency only a glance was needed and Harry could have easily recalled everything in that room. The room was indeed half the size of the Potter ballroom. There were four tables and at the end of the room was a table where all the teachers sat. And banners hung behind them, lining up with their represented houses.

They walked down the hall to professor McGonagall, and a stool with an old wizard hat. Tracey and Hermione tightened their grip more and more as they made there way down. As they all gathered Harry heard a boy scream.

"Trevor!" He heard a boy scream as he pushed past everyone. Harry just continued to read his book.

" , I suggest you keep a better eye on your familiar." McGonagall said not sounding amused as the rest of the hall erupted in laughter.

Harry looked up after hearing his name. He knew the Longbottom's were friends of the Potter family. And he knew what happened to his parents at the hand of Voldemort. And glared at the laughter, but composed himself quickly. He didn't like bullies, especially when it was directed towards a friends. And he knew Neville would be one. He was a Longbottom.

After everyone settled down the hat began to sing a song, that Harry ignored in favor of reading his book. He had just found a spell that combined books together. It even sorted the information. It would be very similar to the family book. But it would show actual information about the subject, instead of where to find the book on the topic.

He looked up as he felt the warmth leave from his right arm. He slightly frowned as he watched Tracey leave him. She walked up to the stool, and sat down with the hat on her head. A few seconds past before it bellowed.

"Slytherin!" A table all the way to the right erupted in clapping and celebrating.

Hermione soon left his arm as well, causing him to look up again.

Another few seconds past."Gryffindor!" The table all the way to the left erupted.

"Daphne Greengrass!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled as soon as it touched her head.

Harry smiled at the fact Tracey and Daphne were together, but was a little said that Hermione was by herself. Harry continued to read his book until he heard his name."Harry Potter!" The room went silent. Whispers could be heard all throughout the hall. The first years that still remained began to frantically speak to one another. Harry closed his book, finishing the charm that combined books, knowing he would be able to use the spell now.

Harry straightened slightly as he began to walk towards the stool. The whispers only increased as gasps could be heard all throughout the hall at seeing 'The Boy Who Lived' for the first time. Both because it was their first time seeing him. And because of his appearance.

Once he sat down and placed the hat on his head. He immediately heard the hat in his mind. Quickly molding his occlumency so the hat didn't go to certain areas of his mind he listened to the hat as he continued to read his book once again.

'Hmm, 'The Boy Who Lived', oh, you've been quite busy. Where to put you, where to put you. You could go with the Gryffindors.' Harry looked up from his book and looked over the table that was now to the far right.

He glanced over the faces and saw Hermione sitting with Neville. He gave them a quick smile, as whispers increased more. Talking to themselves about what was going on. Why was Harry looking at the Gryffindor table. They began to get excited as they thought the defeater of the dark lord would join the great table of the light, the Gryffindors. They also spoke of why he looked to Neville and Hermione.

'Yes you would fit in quite well. You hold all the traits. Brave, chivalrous, and determined. Yes, yes.' The hat repeated as he looked through Harry's memories.'And if I'm not mistakened it holds the same colors as the Potter house and shares two sacred animals. The Potters have the eagle, lion, and griffin if my memory serves me correctly. While the Gryffindors have the lion and the griffin.'

'Hmmm, but you could just as well go to the Hufflepuffs.' Harry once again looked up and glanced over the table to the left of the Gryffindor's. Seeing Susan Bones. With the same reaction following.

'Yes, you hold the same traits as this house as well. Hardworking, loyal, fair, and kind.' Harry raised an eyebrow at his words, causing the hat to laugh outwardly, startling many wizards.'That cold mask can't fool me young Lord Potter.' The hat chuckled as he began to access him.'Yes another light party. You will be judged less in this one than with the Gryffindors. But many would treat you as a king. And with your .'

'I've got to say, you are one of the most difficult ones I've had in centuries.' The hat said making Harry smile and shake his head at the hat's antics.'Intelligent, wise, accepting, and creative. Will matched with the Ravenclaws as well. They share the eagle with the Potters. Their element is considered air. And you do quite like the air. But the colors, hmm. Those aren't the best match for you. They are considered a neutral party. They wouldn't follow you around or treat you as a king. But you will be judged the most in this house.' Harry took a quick glance at the Ravenclaw table to the left of the Hufflepuffs and across the gap the walked through.

'Ah. And then their is Slytherin. This will most likely be the most controversial one. The face of the light, defeater of the dark lord, in the dark party house. But... cunning, clever, determined, and ambition. You have all of them, certainly that last one.'Most powerful wizard in the world.' And having a wife for each lordship. Well aren't we the go getter.' Harry blushed a bit a having the hat see that part of his dreams.

He glanced at the Slytherin table. This time much slower and stared far longer than any other house. This caused slight panic in the room. Not knowing why he was staring at the 'Dark' house. He stared at Tracey and Daphne, who were sitting together. Tracey blushed and looked away as Daphne held stronger. Staring him in the eyes before looking away. Holding her blush in, but not able to hide her unease at being the center of attention as the whole hall stared in their direction. He slowly lowered back to his book as the hat continued.

'Yes and you quite like the water as well. Almost as much as the air. Hmm. You can speak to snakes? Hmm. Quite found of them I see. And Slytherin has darker colors, which you seem to like. As well as liking and Davis. They would love to have you in their house. They would rub you in the face of Gryffindor. But you wouldn't be treated like a king. Nor judge to harshly. The Slytherin are also a very smart house.'

"I think!" the hat said out loud, gaining the attention of the entire room, as it has been quite for a little over half an hour."It's going to have to be..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall erupted. The Slytherins were all on their feet, stomping and yelling. While the other houses were talking loudly.

"QUITE!" McGonagall said with her wand to her throat enhancing her voice.

Harry said goodbye to the hat as he took it off and placed it on the stool. He walked to the Slytherin table were he received hand shakes and hugs, which he stiffly accepted. He sat in between Daphne and Tracey giving both of them a smile as he sat down, before going back to ready his book. As the sorting continued Tracey talked to Harry, he tried his best not to ignore her, he didn't want to be rude.

But he did ignore when Dumbledore made his welcoming speech. He didn't have anything against the man. He was known as the greatest wizard that was currently alive. But Harry would soon be taking that mantle. And that was why he was reading his book. Learning spells no one knew. Potter family spells. Spells so old they easily out dated Hogwarts.

He knew it was a little unfair that he had access to these spells when others did, but no one else could use them. Or at least very few. The magical needed alone to power them. Not to mention how much power you needed for them, and how hard they were to master.

After Dumbledore was done talking the tables filled with food. Harry placed some stuff on his plate to munch on while reading. The entire hall was full of talking and laughter.

"Come on Harry! Where finally at Hogwarts, and all you've done is read a book. Put it down and enjoy yourself!" Tracey said with a smile gripping onto Harry's arm.

"I am enjoying myself." Harry said with no emotion.

"Come on! Put that book down. Consider it punishment for lying about your name." Tracey said with a smug smile.

"Technically I didn't lie about my name. My middle name is James, and my mothers maiden name was Evans. So technically I am an Evans." Harry said reading his book.

He had no doubt, with the extra books here and with more than two teachers. He could be in league with a fifth year with wandless and seventh by the end of the year. The only eleven year old to ever be able to put a seventh year on his or her ass. When he graduated Hogwarts, Dumbledore would look like an ant in compared to his powers.

"What's so funny?" Tracey asked, Harry unknowingly smiling to himself.

"Nothing." He said bringing his emotions in check.

"No, no, no. You can't just smile like that and then go back to your whole 'Daphne' face." Tracey said getting a scowl from Daphne.

Which Harry saw, now putting down his book, thinking things would get interesting in the least. Harry thought she looked adorable when she scowled like that.

"What are you smiling about Potter?" Daphne asked, catching Harry staring at her.

"Nothing. I just think you look cute when you scowl like that."

"Are you trying to flatter me Potter? Because I am not some fangirl that will do anything for you if you just look at me."

"No." Harry said going back to his emotionless mask, not liking what she said."I would never do that."

"I do have to say though." Tracey interrupted their talk."You look a whole lot scarier when you do that face. And hotter." Tracey said smiling as she got Harry's attention."Finally you're paying attention to me. I was thinking Daphne would have you all to herself." Tracey said with a fake pout.

Harry smiled. Deciding he would show his emotions to her. He wasn't trying to be some scary Dark Lord after all. He just wanted an image of power, calmness, and most importantly maturity. After all he was only eleven and he was the head of his house and everything they owned.

No one would manipulate him and take everything the Potters owned. And if they even thought they could. Harry would conquer them and their entire family. Like a true Potter. He would take everything they owned and they would become nothing more then dirt beneath his shoes.

If he acted his age, yelled, laughed, messed around. That would only make him look weak. And he would not do that, for it implemented more than just that. It would me the Potters are weak, for he is the last one, and everything he did would now represent a Potter. He would mold the new generations to come. The Potters will be more powerful then ever, and they would lead the magic and muggle world into a knew and better era.

"Oh really now?" Harry said in amusement.

"Yes. Why? Does that peak your interest that I'm attracted to you?" Tracey said still holding on to his arm.

"No. I knew that much."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Tracey said smiling playfully.

"No. I just saw the way you and Daphne stared at me while I was changing." This got the reaction he was hoping for. Making both girls blush.

The rest of the dinner was quite. Both girls utterly embarrassed, staring down at their plates while they ate. While Harry wore a victorious smile as he continued reading his book.

Once they were done the Perfects lead everyone to the Slytherin chambers, which was in the dungeons. Harry didn't like that when he heard it, but when they actually got there. It was quite fine. The room was dark and well furnished. And Harry loved the dark. Not in a creepy way though. It was always comforting, calming, and peaceful.

As they walked in they were meet by their Head of House. Severus Snape. He was a tall and skinny pale man. He wore all black, just like his eyes and hair. He stared emotionlessly into the group of Slytherins. But this was completely different from Harry's. It was real. Harry could tell he truly bore no emotions. Well until he saw Harry, he could see the anger ignite, and he knew why.

"I am Professor Snape. I am the Head of House of the Slytherins, as well as the potions master. I expected no fighting between house members. And if anyone is attacked or harassed you will help them. No matter who they are. None of the politics of Wizengamot matter here. We will show unity, there will be no bickering between each other, because we are above all other houses. And we will show it to them. Unlike the other dorms there are no boys and girls dormitories. Slytherin are not children, and you will not act like one. You will each have your own room down the right corridor." Snape said pointing towards the door on his left."The bathrooms and showers are over there." He said pointing to his right."If any of you needed me I will be preparing for classes tomorrow. Meaning, do not disturb me." He said turning around quickly, making his robe fly up.

'A bit dramatic, but kind of cool.' Harry thought to himself as he left to find his room.

"So. The great 'Harry Potter' graces the lowly Slytherins with his presence." A very annoying blood said, voice full of sarcasm.

'Looks like his grown some more balls, or lost more brain cells, since we last met.' Harry turned around to see nearly all the Slytherins standing behind Draco Malfoy, including Daphne and Tracey. The latter trying to get through to get to Harry.'So he thinks he'll have all the Slytherins to back him up.' Harry inwardly scoffed.

"Didn't you hear what our House Head said? Or is all that bleach killing off your brain cells?" Harry said gathering magic in his hands, just in case, and wearing his emotionless mask to try and scare him before anything escalated.

"My hair color his natural 'Potter'." Draco said with venom.'

"Say the Potter name like that again and I will destroy you and your family. And don't think I won't. There is a reason the Potter motto is to conquer." Harry said eyes glowing slightly and anger visible in his voice, not going to take an insult to his family name laying down.

"Awe, is the great Harry Potter getting angry?" Malfoy said as if he were talking to a child, being to stupid to notice the glow of his eyes. But many others did, if them taking a step back was any indication."What is so great about the Potters. There all dead and the only one left is a pathetic mudblood." he finished with a victorious smile.

Harry's eyes started to glow far brighter than he wanted, especially in the dark corridor. He quickly closed his eyes, knowing that if he opened his eyes he could probably light the halls with his eyes. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Harry wasn't afraid of a fight. Power wise he had more than everyone in that room. The only thing that would stop him is the older years having more knowledge and experience.

But he was a Potter. And he wasn't going to let his anger take control over him like some child. He calmed himself before looking directly in the eyes of Malfoy, startling him slightly by his now reinforced cold look.

"If the Potter family is nothing then what are the Malfoy's?" Harry asked surprising everyone including Draco."What do they have? Money? Ha, please. The Potter's make more money a year, than the Malfoy's own." Harry said exaggerating a little, but it was fine.

Since the overall amount was mere fractions of what the Malfoy's owned. He could probably burn everything the owned each day for a weak and lose barely anything. And then make back double of it within a week.

"And it certainly isn't nobility.'The Noble family of Malfoy.' Is that it. And even then you had to buy that title. Unlike the Potter's who earned theirs.'The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.' The oldest family in Britain, Pureblood or not. A family that is older than Hogwarts itself. One that helped build it. One that saw and helped with the rise of Merlin. Your house is nothing compared to the House of Potter. Now remember your place." Harry said his magic slowly leaking out as he stepped closer and closer to the young Malfoy that was paralyzed by the weight of Harry's magic."Now do you understand me, or do I have to speak slower."

Draco furiously nodded his head."WORDS!"

"Yes, I understand." He said shacking

"Now. Does anyone else have a problem with me being in the Slytherin house?" Everyone in the hall shock their heads."Good." Harry said walking into the nearest door, choosing it as his room, wanting to go to bed quickly.

He placed his chest at the foot of his bed and took out a wooden figure of a Griffin. This was a family heirloom long forgotten. For no one could use it properly. In essence it connected the room it was placed in to the Potter manor. It gave the room all the same wards and defenses as the manor, but it was powered by the wizard who was using it. And that was the problem, no one had enough magic.

With Harry's magic growing every day immensely, due both to his training and it growing normally, if you could call that amount of magic growth in a short time normal. And the magic being released from the seals each day. He could power it pretty easily. But he didn't want that kind of strane on his magic, even for his abnormally large amount of magic it would be hard to power and use magic normally.

The Potter family didn't know much about this device. Harry guested they really didn't need it. If they needed some where to go and be safe it would be the manor. And at Hogwarts they would be safe. So they didn't spend much time trying to enhance it. So Harry quickly found he could essentially charge it. So over the years he put a small amount of his magic into it each day. So now it had about three years worth of magic.

Harry laid his head down to the pillow, noticing the extreme difference from the pillows at his house and these, but he wasn't complaining. Six years of luxurious living wasn't going to make him a pompous twat. Especially after his first seven years of being humbled. Harry quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Unlocking of A New Seal

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **Some one asked about Voldemort's memories coming into play. And I will implement them in this chapter and coming chapters. I just wanted to wait for Harry to get to school. Since that is where most of his encounters with Voldemort are.  
**

 **Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, and flying. All classes Harry had to take his first year. All he could pass easily. Harry woke up early, far early then anyone else. He got dressed and prepared for his morning work out. When he exited his room he noticed his name on his door.'Hm.'

He looked to the room to the right of his and saw Tracey's name, with Daphne after her room. To the left of his room was a name he didn't recognize, Nott. Then there was Goyle, Grabbe, Malfoy, and Parkinson. Every name he saw on the other side of the hall were older years.

Harry quickly left after looking around. Finishing his workout quickly before returning to his room. He took a quick shower, finding that the bathrooms were also for both the males and women. There was obviously more secure showers and changing rooms, so there would be no peaking. Once he returned to his room he grabbed all his needed books and material, before changing into his Slytherin robes.

When he entered the Great Hall there was only a few dozen students there. With a few teachers sitting at the head table. Harry sat down as soon as he reached the Slytherin table. Sitting right at the edge close to the exit. He took out all his books so he could begin morphing them all together with the charm he found yesterday. As he was just combining the last book to the now giant book full of every first year class book, Tracey and Daphne were walking in. As well as many other students.

"Morning sleepy head." Harry said flipping through the giant book in front of him, making sure everything was correct.

"Uhhhh." Groaned Tracey.

Tracey on the only spot next to Harry, on his left. And immediately laid her head on her arms. She was far from her usual bubbly personality, while Daphne sat next to her, looking the same as ever. Harry smiled at the way Tracey was acting.

"Come on. Can't I get a smile?" Tracey lifted her head giving a half forced smile before putting her head back down."Where did all that energy about today being the first day of Hogwarts at?

"That was before I stayed up all last night worrying about you." Tracey said accusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the way you were acting towards Malfoy."

"Is that it?" Harry said with an amused smile.

"Yes.'That is it.' you had me worried."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared for me that much." Harry said smiling, letting go of his mask while in front of Tracey.

"Of course I was worried. You were acting very strange. It was scary." Tracey said now fulling awake staring at Harry with piercing eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said quietly but seriously."I was angry. He was disrespecting the Potter name, me. My ancestors, my family. My parents." Harry said saying the last part quitter.

Tracey latched onto Harry's arm. Giving him a huge smile. Both because she was happy at how Harry was so open with her, and to try and cheer him up."I forgive you, but you better not do that again. Or I swear I will hex your eyebrows off." Tracey said sternly in a motherly way.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said sarcastically.

"Okay than. Now what is this?" Tracey said motioning towards the giant book in front of Harry.

"These are all my books for my classes. I found a spell in yesterday that allows me to morph books together, and it will organize the pages and information. Here watch." Harry began seeing the look of confusion on Tracey's face, while Daphne had a look of interest." What is wolves bane?" The pages flew to a picture of a plant and a description of it.

"Wow! That's brilliant. Could you do that for my books?"

"Of course, but it takes a while. And I'm not quite done with my book. Just a sec." Harry waved his wand over the book, the tip glowing a light blue.

"What was that?"

"A feather light charm."

"But you didn't say anything."

"Mhm." Harry said chewing on some toast.

"But that's like fifth year stuff." Tracey said in disbelief as Daphne failed to hide her shock.

"I know." Harry said casting another spell that shrunk the book down, to the an average size book, well an average size book for him.

"How can you do that?" Daphne asked, specking to him for the first time since getting off the train.

"Oh, so you do speak." Harry said with a smirk, getting a glare from Daphne.

But before she could say anything the owls began to appear. Dropping off mail and the Daily Prophet, and what ever the other students got. Out of all the brown and grey owls there was one that stood out. And that was Hedwig, the white snow owl looking graceful and majestic as she landed onto hairs shoulder.

"Hey there Hedwig. What do you got for me this morning? Thanks girl. Help yourself to what ever is on my plate."

"What is that?" asked Daphne.

"It's an owl." Harry said with what seemed like a permanent smirk.

"I know that, but, I've never seen one this beautiful." She said not even being bothered by his remark or smirk as she pet the snow white owl. Now sitting across from Harry as he read the Daily Prophet.

Daily Prophet

BY RITA SKEETER

HARRY POTTER HAS BEEN PLACED IN SLYTHERIN

'THE BOY WHO LIVED' CHAMPION OF THE LIGHT, THE NEXT DARK LORD?

WAS THE DEFEAT OF THE DARK LORD AND DEATH OF LORD AND LADY POTTER POINTLESS?

WHAT WILL BECOME OF HARRY POTTER

THE WIZARD WHO KILLED 'HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED' BEFORE HE WAS EVEN TWO.

Harry stopped reading right there. Only the second day being at Hogwarts and his name was being disgraced twice. He clenched the newspaper in his hands. Gaining Tracey's and Daphne's attention. The paper in his hands caught on fire and burned to ashes, gaining the attention of even more people. Harry grabbed his book before storming out of the Great Hall, not wanting his anger to get out of control.

He didn't stop once he left, he just kept walking. Furious about what the newspaper said, trying desperately to calm himself down before destroying something, and it would be anything small like a vase. More like an entire room, or four. Harry stopped, feeling a pain from his forehead.

'They disrespect your family, your house, you. They must pay, they must die.' Said a cold and snake like voice of Voldemort.

But this was different. He had heard his voice before. The first week he heard his voice everyday, telling him to do repulsive things. Ever time he tried to peak into his memories it was as if the voice grew louder and closer. He had to keep his occlumency walls up at all times just to keep his voice out of his head. But this wasn't coming from his head, it came from some where around him. It was taunting him, watching him. He followed the voice to a door. Ever step he took the voice grew louder, more violent, and more descriptive of what he should be doing.

'That with should be gutted and hanged with her intestines! She will be punished! Legs broken and forced upon by mountain trolls! Make her breath in fire! Turn her saliva into acid! MAKE SPIDERS EAT THROUGH HER EYES TO GET TO HER BRAIN!'

The comments grew more and more as he walked around the room filed with junk. He walked towards a dresser where the voice seemed to be coming. Harry could barely walked straight. The voice was to loud. It was shaking his brain, it felt like his brain was melting out of his ears, and that was half true since blood was now pouring out of his ears.

He reached for the handles and threw the doors open, the voice stopping immediately. Laying in the dresser was a book, but it looked like it was thrown into a tub of acid before being lit on fire.

'Hahaha. You think just because you destroyed the Horcruxs you have defeated me. You are a mere child, I am Lord Voldemort heir of Lord Slytherin!'

Now this time the voice was back inside his head, and he could stop it. He could dampen it, but couldn't stop it. He flicked his wand sending a ball of fire, fulling turning the book to ashes. With another flick the blood in his ears was cleaned, as he started walking to his first class.

'Second day and I already have to deal with some random reporter and Voldemort's voice is back. Great.' He sighed as he thought to himself.

* * *

Harry walked into his first class just in time for it to begin.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Nearly late. That wouldn't be a very good impression on your first day." Professor McGonagall said as Harry sat in the very back by himself. Getting glares from a red headed Gryffindor.

"My apologies. I was exploring before classes started and seemed to have gotten lost." Harry said with his mask of coldness up. Not even having to think about it becoming second nature to him as he stared into nothingness lost in thought.

"Ah. Quite alright, Hogwarts is a very large school. Very easy to get lost with the ever changing stairs."

All around the room was filled with gold and green. Harry's first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. The Slytherins and Gryffindors shared this class period.

"Now, who here can tell me what Transfiguration is?" the Professor asked. Only one hand rose and that was a bushy haired girl sitting in the front."Yes ?"

"Transfiguration is the art of changing an objects or persons appearance." Hermione said with a bright smile.

"Correct . Ten points to Gryffindor. Now today we will be learning to change a match into a needle." matches appeared on all the desks as everyone began with their task.

As everyone began trying to change their matches into needles, Harry began to make a list of all the books he will be getting to fuse with the one he has now.  
Along with what spells he would place on it to protect it. He was also thinking about his visit to Gringotts this weekend to look over the more private Potter information. Like some alliances, wills, and other things.

" ." Professor McGonagall called."Maybe if you weren't smacking your wand against the table you could actually have a sliver of a chance of actually doing the spell." she said making the Gryffindor go red with anger and embarrassment as the whole class laughed.

"Well at least I don't think I'm to good to even try the spell. Potters been doing nothing all class." And there it is. Harry thought as the Professor changed her attention onto Harry.

"Is this true?"

"Yes." Harry was extremely annoyed the red headed Gryffindor couldn't mind his own business.

"Care to explain why you have been doing nothing all class?" Harry finally looked up from his papers to see a smug looking Weasely.

"Because I can already do the spell, Professor."

"Is that so?" She said, the disbelief obvious in her voice."Then please show me."

Harry took his wand out and many people gasped at the beauty of it. Even the Professors previous irrational and disbelief was over shadowed by her amazement.

" What is that?"

"My wand."

"Yes I know that, but what is it made of. I've never seen anything like that."

"I can't say. It is a family secret." The Professor didn't ask anything else.

She knew that he was living with the Dursley's, she was the one who brought him their. But she also knew about his disappearance, but she never found out where he ended up living. She could no guess he found his way to the Potter manor.

And with a nod from the Professor Harry waved his wand over his table. Turning the pair of a dozen matches into perfect needles. McGonagall gasped as she picked up the needles and inspected them. She had never seen a first year do this. There was a reason it was considered one of the hardest magical courses.

"My apologies , twenty five points for Slytherin." Harry glanced at Ron and gave him a cold glare. He than looked over to Hermione to see she was staring at him in awe. He gave her a smile, which made her blush and look away.

The rest of the classes were very uneventful and was much of the same. The next class Harry and the Slytherins had was Herbology, with the Hufflepuffs. Charms with the Gryffindors. And than History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. Not surprising, not even most of the Ravenclaws could stay awake for the class. In each class Harry got twenty points for the Slytherins.

Before Harry went to lunch he went to get some books he wanted to fuse together. There wasn't many, only a few Potter books Harry brought with his to school. He would have to get more books from Toby later. Harry quickly made his way down to the Great Hall. Not wanting to upset Tracey for taking to long.

Once Harry was a couple corners away from the Slytherin dungeons he ran into Malfoy and Parkinson, but they weren't alone. With them were five older year Gryffindors.

"Oi look mates. We have the great Draco Malfoy. And what's this your little girlfriend. Aw ain't that adorable boys." Said the oldest looking one. He was about six foot with brown hair and brown eyes, slight tan, and a long nose."Mind if we have a go with her? Well when she's grown a bit more that is." The boy said as he and his friends started to check her out.

"Get away from her!" Malfoy said raising his wand, that was obviously shaking.

All of them began to laugh."Look at this boys. We have a hero trying to protect his little girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend. Now leave us alone." Malfoy tried to say with confidence but it came out shaky.

"Awe look. He's going to cry."

"Enough." Harry said stepping in front of Malfoy and Pansy.

"Oh and what do we have here. You little traitor. Can't believe your with these disgusting Slytherins. Leader of the light my arse."

"The only disgusting thing here I see is you and your butt buddies." this got the response he was looking for, making them angry.

He was as powerful as a fifth year but he would take any advantage he could get. And now he had two. They would be angry and wouldn't be as good, and they would think he was a regular first year.

"I see five Gryffindors who think their better than two Slytherins just because of what house their in. Sound familiar." Harry said comparing them to the people they hated so much."I see five fifth years picking on two first years, while one tries to protect his friend from being raped. Now I suggest you leave now."

"Now your going to get it Potter." He and his four friends pointed their wands at them.

Harry readied his wand quicker, having a wrist holster. He used wandless magic to throw Malfoy and Pansy out of the way. Three hexes and two stunners came flying at Harry. He dodged the first four before flicking the last stunner away with his hand. They all just stared at him. Not many wizards were good enough to flick spells away, and Harry had just done it wandlessly.

"My turn." Harry's eyes were glowing and his magic was expanding through the room. Making the air heavier. They could feel his magic and they were afraid now.

Three of them tried to run as two tried to fight back. Two stunners flew past Harry, not even close to hitting him. He flicked his wand once sending ropes to tie up the furthest one. He flick his wand two more times sending a stunner and petrifying spell. Harry dodged another hex as well as a jinx. They were starting to get desperate.

Harry thrusted his hand out wards sending one of them flying into the wall. And jabbed his wand towards the wizard that was leading the group. Sending a cutting hex at his thigh. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Harry ignored his screams as he turned to Draco and Pansy.

"Are you two okay?" Before either responded Pansy latched onto Harry.

Pansy began to cry into Harry's chest. He brushed her hair and reassured her that everything was fine. This was the first time he had interacted with Pansy. The only time he saw her was when she was with Draco. She was quite pretty. She had a light brown skin color, not a tan but natural skin tone. Brown hair tied into a pony tail with to long banes hanging in front of her face, with hazel eyes. Pansy raised her head from Harry's chest, having slightly calmed down, and kissed him on the check.

She stepped back from Harry. Now having calmed down. She look down with a slight smile and blush, standing behind Draco."Why'd you help use Potter?" Draco asked with no arrogance or disdain in his voice. It sounded small and frail.

"Because you're a Slytherin. And Slytherins stick together. Especially against snobby, hypocritical, Gryffindors like them." Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled back and held his hand out. Harry took it, and they shock each others hands.

"Thanks Potter."

"No problem. Look Draco, I think we got off on the wrong foot. How about we start over."

"Why not Potter."

"Good. Then first things first call me Harry." Harry said with a bright smile. Being happy that he could befriend a future enemy."Now let's get some food. I'm bloody starving."

* * *

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall sided by side, as equals. While Pansy stood to Harry's other side, slightly behind him. Wanting to be close to him, but still being embarrassed that she kissed him. Harry sat down one set to the left from his usual spot. Pansy sat in his usual spot to his left. Still looking down at the table with a smile.

Tracey sat to his right with a confused look. As Draco sat in front of Harry, while Nott was across from Pansy and Daphne across from Tracey. Their end of the table was silent as the three quickly grabbed food before lunch was over.

"Um. Why are they sitting with us?" Tracey asked, eyeing Pansy as she sat a little to close to Harry for her liking.

"We've.. made a truce, of sorts." Harry said pausing to think over his words.

"Yes quite right." Draco said with a knowing smile.

They all stayed silent as they watched the two smile and start to eat their lunch. Harry saw Tracey glaring at Pansy, who now had her arm through Harry's as he ate. And oddly enough so did Daphne. Harry smiled as he looked at Daphne, he loved her ice blue eyes. They made her glare scarier to people, but he just loved how they looked.

Daphne had seen Harry staring at her, and knew he caught her glaring at Pansy for being to close to Harry. So she quickly looked away. When she still felt his eyes on her, she looked up to glare at Harry. She say his stupid smirk that she hated to love. She always liked him better when he should emotions, not hide them like she always did, but she could always tell when his smile was real or not. There was plenty of times she had to use a fake smile or frown, so she knew the difference.

When she looked at him she did see his stupid grin. She had to focus on not blushing or smiling back, but than she saw his eyes. His emerald eyes always mesmerized her. They showed so much power and emotion. It was quite hard for him to hide his emotions, all you had to do was look in his eyes. But now, he had ice blue eyes like hers. There was no hiding her shock as she gasped.

"What's wrong Daphne?" Tracey asked as she stopped glaring at Pansy to look at her best friend. The other two boys also looked towards Daphne, having stopped laughing to themselves at Tracey blatantly glaring at Pansy, as she was blissfully ignorant of the glares. Eating her food as she clung to Harry.

All of them followed her gaze as they saw Harry, who was staring off into the distance thinking of something. While they all soon held the same look of shock. As Harry just continued to think about Daphne's eyes. Having no idea everyone was staring at him. When he finally realized he looked around at his group of friends.

"What?" Harry asked his friends.

"Your..your..eyes.. they changed colors." No normally eyes changing colors wasn't that big a deal. Plenty of people had eyes that would change colors from time of day or what they are wearing. But Harry's eye color changed from his very unique and easily recognizable emerald eyes. Into another very unique and rare eye color. One not many wizards had. Who had even less than muggles.

Harry but his hands over his eyes and closed them. He could feel his magic pulsing in them. And he could feel, literally feel, one of his magic seals breaking. He had only felt that one other time. And after it broke he could feel and see magic, like a sixth sense. Harry stood up and quickly left as his friends called after him. He sprinted down the halls, knowing full well none of his friends could catch him. Or anyone in their year.

He made his way to the seventh floor were he found the destroyed book. Once he was at the spot he found the door he searched everywhere but couldn't find it.'Come on, come on, I need some where to hide.' Harry thought over and over, hearing foot steps coming.

When Harry turned back around there was a door. A regular, plain wooden door. He opened it and quickly went inside. It had stone walls and wooden floors, no windows and a small fire place on the opposite wall.

'Could use a chair or two, but this will be fine.' Harry thought as a reading chair appeared in front of the fire.'What the?' Harry took out his pocket watch to see lunch was over and he needed to go to class. Harry looked at himself through the reflection of the watch and couldn't see blue eyes any more.'I'm going to have to tell Marcus about one of the main seals starting to break.' Harry thought to himself as he began walking towards his next class.

* * *

The next class Harry had was Flying with Gryffindors, where Harry received twenty points for already being able to fly. Malfoy, Daphne, and Ron also received ten points for their houses. And Neville barfed when he got to high in the air and nearly crashed into the ground, if it wasn't for Madam Hooch, he would have.

Harry tried to steer clear of all of his friends, until he got this knew power under control. He kept his mind clear so he wouldn't accidentally use it, like when he was thinking about Daphne's eyes. Potions class was next, and it was also with the Gryffindors.

As the two rival houses walked to the dungeons, Harry walked behind everyone else, reading his book and making no eye contact. Until Hermione walked up to him. And he didn't have it in him to ignore her, even if he accidentally used his powers.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said in a quite voice as she smiled at Harry.

"Hello Hermione. Haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?" Harry said smiling back.

"I'm good." She said looking down and blushing.

"You seemed quite Happy during Transfiguration and Charms class." At that Hermione's face brightened up with an even large smile.

"Yes, it's quite amazing isn't it. Magic I mean. There's just some much you can do with it. And that is just with Transfiguration and Charms. There are still many other classes we aren't even going to be taking this year. I read about Runes and I am definitely taking it. I also read about this spell that could repair anything, well if you have enough magic and are skilled enough." Hermione continued to rant and speak at amazing speeds.

Harry just smiled at her as she continued to speak. Smiling bright while she spoke about all the spells she read about. Not noticing how loud she was speaking and that everyone around them were staring at the two. For multiple reasons, it's not every day you see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin speaking to each other as friends. Hermione glanced around at Harry and noticed she was ranting again.

"Sorry." She said blushing staring at her the floor.

"It's quite alright. I think it's adorable how much you like magic." Harry said smiling as Hermione blushed even more, not noticing the glares she got from three Slytherins. They weren't very happy that they were being ignored since lunch and now Hermione was getting all of Harry's attention to herself.

"It was amazing how easily you changed those matches into needles." Hermione said quietly.

"Thank you, but it just takes practice."

"Practice? How did you practice? I thought underage magic was illegal outside of school." Hermione said staring at Harry, her earlier embarrassment gone.

"The wards around the Potter manor make it so I can practice magic there." Harry said not telling her he was Lord Potter. Not many people knew he was Lord Potter. It was actually a little funny how clueless people were some times.

"What?" Hermione said completely surprised.

"Yes. It's actually quiet normal for pureblood families to have theses wards. They usually aren't watched as well. Since they live in areas where magic is everywhere and it's hard to track under age magic."

"Wh..wha..? That isn't fair. The purebloods get much longer to practice their magic. How do they expect muggles to keep up with the purebloods?"

"They don't. It doesn't really matter to the majority of purebloods what happens to muggle born. But.." Harry began with a grin."You can come over to my manor all you want to practice magic. You could even read in the family library. It's even larger than Hogwarts." Hermione blushed before a look of confusion covered he face.

"What do you mean family library?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. A whole library full of books you will find no where else." Harry said with a smile."All pureblood families have a family library."

"Books shouldn't be hoarded, they should be shared." Harry laughed at how strongly she felt about the topic.

"It's what is done with all families. There is no difference from muggles passing down a wedding ring through the generations. Or a car, or what ever. Just on a larger scale. Many of the books in a family library are books written by the family. Everything they studied themselves, years, decades of their lives work. So their families will be better prepared. Do you think it's right to take away those books from a family. One that took decades to make, to protect that family."

Hermione was quite and she looked conflicted. Harry already knew what she was thinking."Sorry." she said quietly not meeting Harry's eyes."I didn't know."

"It's alright." Harry said nudging her slightly so she would look up. He smiled at her when she did. She blushed and looked back down.

The two classes walked into the potions room. Harry and Hermione still ignorant of the glares they received from three very annoyed Slytherin girls. And a very angry red headed Gryffindor.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Harry asked Hermione as she nervously looked around."It's fine if you don't. I get, don't want to sit with the big bad Slytherin." Harry said with a smirk.

"No, no, no, no.." Hermione began to stutter and ramble off reasons and excuses.

Harry laughed."Hermione. It's fine. Go sit with your Gryffindors." Harry said with a smile as Hermione looked unsure of herself.

As Hermione walked away Harry returned to his cold mask, as he sat in the back by himself. Taking out his book in preparation of ignoring another class. The class went by fairly normally. Although the Gryffindor Weasley was called on and knew nothing, what a surprise there. And when Snape talked down to Hermione, he nearly cursed the man. And he knew it to. He glanced over at Harry after speaking to Hermione and could see his glowing eyes filled with rage.

At the end of the class Ron and Neville lost twenty points each for their house. Ron was paired with a colored boy, and Harry didn't know his name. And Neville was paired with Hermione, she was not happy. Harry was by himself and got twenty points for his house. Tracey and Daphne also got twenty combined points. As well as Draco and Nott.

After potions was Defense Against the Dark Arts or D.A.D.A for short. Weird acronym for a class where you learned to fight off monsters and evil wizards. The teacher was a man called Quirelle. The man spoke with confidence and he really knew what he was talking about. Harry could feel the power coming off the man. It wasn't anywhere near as powerful as Dumbledore's or his own, but much higher than any average wizard or witch. The Slytherin's had this class with the Hufflepuffs and they seemed quite scared of the man who was talking about werewolves, vampires, zombies, and other dark and dangerous creatures that muggles thought were only fairy tales.

Harry gained the Slytherin's a couple of points for his house, as well as a few other Slytherin's and Hufflepuffs for their house, by answering questions. Harry sat by himself in the back. He could feel the irritation of his friends growing. For the past two classes, now three, Harry has ignored them. Making it look like he didn't mean to ignore them. He wouldn't straight up ignore them if they were to talk to him, but every time they looked in his direction he would look away. Which wasn't hard since he was mainly reading through his books, since he knew everything they were going over.

After the class was over Harry quickly left the room first, so his friends didn't try to talk to him. He made a quick stop at his room to gather some more books to go over before making his was back to class. Which was Astrology with the Ravenclaws. When he got there all the seats were taken accept for one that was next to Pansy, who was sitting with a Ravenclaw.

He quietly sat down, giving Pansy a smile as she saw him, also since she was completely oblivious of what has been going on. Harry could feel the murderous intent coming from Tracey and Daphne. Both furious that Harry was still ignoring them, but still talked with Hermione and now Pansy. During the class Harry talked to Pansy, getting glares from Tracey and Daphne as Draco and Theo smirked at the two girls, knowing why they were angry.

Draco and Theo were fine with what was going on. They knew Harry didn't want them to know about, whatever it was they saw at breakfast. And since neither of them were gay, they weren't angry at being ignored. Unlike the two jealous Slytherins that sat at the table next to them. This class went very differently, because of the small competition Harry was having against the Ravenclaws. At the end of class Harry had gotten the Slytherin's two hundred points, while the Ravenclaws got one hundred and fifty all together. Which they weren't happy about in the slightest.

Harry made his way to his room. It was dinner time, but Harry still didn't want to interact with his friends just yet, not until this new power was under wrap, and he knew what it was in the first place. He looked down at the pile of books in front of him, he was going to combined them to his magic book he had now. As well as place some charms and spells to protect it.

He sighed looking around his empty room.'This is going to be a long week.'

* * *

 **One Week Later**

The past week has been a very boring and irritating one for the young Lord Potter. The seal on his power had been breaking ever so slightly everyday. He had called Toby and Marcus and told them about his new seal breaking. And from all the information they had gained, they deduced it was some kind of Metamorphmagus.

This was supposed to be a very rare kind of magic. It allowed a person to completely change their appearance. It works even better than poly juice, and it didn't leave the after taste behind, but so far Harry hated it. Since Harry didn't pay attention during classes, since he knew everything they were teaching him. He would fined himself day dreaming, when he wasn't reading, about his friends. More specifically the girls.

And he was quiet lucky he caught the change in his appearance before anyone else did. Especially when his hair turned blonde and it grew all the way to his back. He nearly had a heart attack before looking around to see no one saw him. Marcus had told him that this was a very rare ability in Magical Britain, and the only family, known, in Britain that still has the ability is the Black family. Marcus's guess is that it was a receive trait passed down from Harry's grandmother, Dorea Black, who married Charles Black.

Since this entire week he was basically ignoring his closest friends, Harry has grown closer to Hermione and many others from different houses. He also had more time to study the room he found, and realized it would become whatever he needed. He had started using this room to start studying and practicing magic that first years weren't supposed to know.

He could tell that Tracey and Daphne were getting angrier by the day. He had to get this power under wrap quickly. From his studies he had found that when a Metamorphmagus first gets their ability it's hard to control. And that after the first week or so it should be easier to control, but his seal isn't full broken, so his ability was still growing. There was ways to counteract it though. He just had to keep his mind completely blank, and that was very difficult when you thought about spells, potions, and your angry friends all the time.

Harry had jut finished another uneventful day, and was currently sitting at the Slytherin table for dinner. He was sitting next to Pansy and a couple of her friends, while still getting glares from Tracey and Daphne. Since Pansy didn't see his little mishap with his eyes he still hung out with her, but he knew it would be very soon that he would have to explain things to his friends.

Everyone was, at the moment, eating dessert and talking about nothing important. While Harry mindlessly at some chocolate pudding and read his through his book, that he had add to quite a bit. As well as adding more protection charms and runes. Until all the food disappeared, gaining groans from everyone as they were still eating their sugary goodness. Meaning Dumbledore was preparing for a speech.

Harry tuned out most of whatever the senile old man was saying, except for the part about Quidditch tryouts as well as the dueling club tryouts, Monday. After that Harry began to swiftly make his way back to his room before he was intercepted by two very angry Slytherin women.

"Explain! Now!" The blonde ice queen demanded.

"What ever do you mean, ?" Harry said with a smirk on his face as he acted innocent. He had missed Daphne's demanding personality.

"You know what she means Harry." said a very sad looking Tracey. Harry immediately dropped the act after seeing the hurt look on his friend. He stared at his feet in shame at hurting his friends this much, he knew Daphne wouldn't show it but she was the same. "Come on. Just talk to us, we can help you Harry. I thought we were friends?" Hearing the hurt in her voice made Harry feel even worse.

"I can't tell you."

"And why is that ?" Daphne said, not even trying to hide her anger.

"Unless you two would like to be my future wives, I can't tell you." Harry said seriously.

Daphne's anger practically vanished as she gained a new interest in her robes as her face resembled a strawberry. Quite appropriate since she loved strawberries so much. Tracey blushed as she played with her fingers and looked at Harry's feet.

"I wouldn't mind." Tracey whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Tracey shouted as she stared back down at the ground, her face now a mirror image of Daphne's.

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me." Harry said as he began to walk away.

"Just because you don't want to tell us what's going on doesn't mean you have to avoid us." Daphne yelled at Harry as he walked away.

"It's nothing different from what you do to me." Harry said making Daphne show her guilt as she stared at the receding young wizard.

Tracey ran after him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked back at her, staring at her, but she wasn't able to look back at him. She clung to his arm as she stared into his robes.

"Why do you have to leave us?" Tracey said in barely a whisper.

The hall went silent as Harry began to chose his words. "This... ability I have gained. It is still growing, and I don't know why. I don't have control over them and need to keep my mind clear of any one. And when I am around you two..." Harry passed, blushing ever so slightly, unnoticed by the two girls. Even if they were now staring intently at him."..I can't stop thinking about you two..." Harry said.

Leaving out the part that there was more girls he felt this way about, but this was the first time they talked in a while. Harry wasn't about to get both of them angry when they just calmed down. A silence once again covered the halls, as the two girls, still blushing brightly, processed everything Harry just said.

Daphne was the first one to break this silence."I'm sorry for ignoring you," The ice queen said in a very uncharacteristically quite and small voice.",but I still want to help you."

"Me too." Tracey said, still not having let go of Harry.

Harry sighed, looking down at the girl that was clinging to his arm."Fine." He said knowing they wouldn't leave him alone until they were told something."There was this..."Harry paused, thinking of how much he should tell them,"..seal placed on me when I was younger. It kind of stopped me from using magic. The seal is starting to break, and obviously I have Metamorphmagus abilities."Harry said leaving out the part that he had multiple seals on him. And the seal he had on his Metamorphmagus abilities weren't even close to being broken, yet he could almost full change himself.

From the week he had been practicing it was easy to do. He could change his eye color, hair color, length, skin tone. The problem was it was to easy. All he had to do was think about some one for a few seconds and he would start to change. He just had a hard time in changing his height, and how old he looks.

"I guess that explains why your eye color changed." Daphne said.

"Yeah, but why did you want to keep it a secret?" Tracey asked, looking up from his arm.

"I don't want people to know my abilities, having an ability like this a secret could be an advantage. Plus, it is a very rare and powerful ability, I don't even want to know what type of things people will start saying if they knew I could be anyone." Harry said.

Harry knew he would inevitably be in the spotlight. That everyone would be talking about him and what he could do, but he didn't want it right now. He wanted to build up his power and influence quietly, and then when he does appear in the spotlight. No one would be able to touch him. He will be remembered as the most powerful, wealthiest, and influential wizard ever.

And if his plans worked out the way they were supposed to be, he would always be the most powerful wizard, because he wouldn't die. And neither would the people he loved. He would never have to lose anyone again. They would be with him forever, and would make the world a better place for all species, magical and non-magical. He would never be lone again.

"I guess I understand." Daphne said, looking down at the floor with a look of obvious confusion.

Harry smirked as he looked at the two girls in front of him."Looks like both of you will be my future wives." He finished with his smirk growing even larger, at seeing their reactions.

Tracey said nothing, as she continued to bury her face into Harry's shoulder. Daphne, unable to move, stared at Harry with a bright red face. Slightly jealous at how close Tracey was currently to Harry. Harry laughed at their actions and decided to play with them a little while longer.

"Fine.." Harry said, faking an exhausted sigh."I guess you to don't have to marry me, I could always find some one else. Maybe Pansy, huh, I wonder where she is right now." Harry said as he thoughtfully stared up into the distance. While to very angry/sad Slytherins stared at him."What?" Harry said looking at the two of them."Did you want to marry me?" he asked with fake innocence and ignorance.

This got the exact reaction he was looking for as the blushed even more. Daphne tried to name of excuses and explanations, but nothing was coming out as she stuttered in embarrassment. Tracey stared into Harry's chest, thinking intently.

"I do." she whispered loudly enough for Daphne to stop talking.

"What?" Harry asked, truly caught off by this.

"I said I do. I do want to mar.. Quite staring at me!" Tracey screamed from embarrassment. Her courage leaving her before she could finish. As both Harry and Daphne were staring at her in shock.

Daphne stared at her friend with jealousy, desire, and sadness. She was always good at hiding her emotions, not like Tracey who could show them when ever she wanted. She would never be as close to Harry as she was. She wish she had that ability, to not be afraid to show emotion and weakness.

"What about you Daphne?" Harry looked at her expectantly.

He might have made it look like he was joking, but he truly wished to wed both of them. They were his first friends ever, and they were the most important people to him. If it weren't for them Harry would have gone with his plan of being cold to every one, and only focusing on becoming more powerful. Instead, he was living out a semi-normal childhood.

There were now people he could now call friends, instead of acquaintances and allies. He had people who he would die for, not people he would keep alive for his needs and plans.

"Don't make me say it out loud." Daphne said in a quite and vulnerable voice that Harry found cute.

"Say what?" Harry asked, not certain which way this was going, it was always hard to get a read of Daphne.

"I do." Daphne said lower than a breath.

"What?"

"I said I do! Alright, are you happy now? I'll marry you." Daphne said calming down at the end.

Harry smiled brightly at Daphne, making her smile back and blush. He wrapped his arms around Tracey, who was still griped to hi arm. She let out and 'eep' as Harry picked her up and spun her around. Once he put her down he stared at Daphne with nothing but complete happiness.

"If you two are serious about this.."He paused to look at both of them noding furiously, slight panic in their eyes. Not knowing if Harry would accept them."Great! Then I'll get the contracts for our engagements ready to be signed and we can meet with your parents soon." Both girls smiled at him ecstatically. He was actually happy at the prospect of marrying them. This is the most emotion they had ever seen from Harry. He didn't hide all his emotions, but he still kept them on a leash to keep up an image.

Now this might seem pretty weird. A marriage contract being singed between three twelve year olds, but this was the wizarding world. Marriages were some times made between and unborn child and a full grown man. There was incest to keep pureblood wizard families alive. There were wizards with harems and concubines. Slavery was still very much a thing in the magic world. This was not the normal world.

"And then once everything is signed, I will tell you two everything." Harry said hold both of them close to him as he smiled. He turned around and basically sprinted back to his room. His true age showing with all his excitement and happiness.

* * *

Once Harry got to his room he call Marcus and Toby to talk over what just happened. He found out he would have to go back to Gringotts to get the engagement contracts. Which was perfect, since he was already planning on going their tomorrow (i.e. Saturday) to get the will of his parents.

After his talk with the two house elves he left to talk with his friends. That night he stayed up until midnight talking with Daphne, Tracey, Draco, Theo, and Pansy. While also apologizing to Draco and Theo about being distant the past week.

They all noticed they way Tracey and Daphne wouldn't leave Harry's side the entire night, and the fact Daphne wasn't acting cold to anyone there. She had told herself she would stop acting cold to her friends, because of what Harry said about her ignoring him. Seeing as that could have been a big part in splitting the two up, she wasn't going to let that happen to her friends.

Pansy was especially irritated at the fact that they were so close to 'her Harry'. The three girls fought for his attention all night, while Draco and Theo stood back and stiffeled their laughs, thinking how perfect it would be to tease Harry about this situation later.

After dozens of rounds of magic chess, exploding cards, and playing with magic candy, they all went to bed. Draco and Theo were the first to go to their rooms. While Harry said his good nights to his future wives and Pansy, who had kissed him on the cheek before going to bed. Giving the other girls a smug look she disappeared into her room.

This left the two girls blushing madly. Both extremely angry, at what she had done, and that they didn't have the balls to do it themselves. So they quickly entered their rooms, eyes down and faces a bright red. Harry smiled at the girl's actions before entering his room.

He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking over the day and what had happened. At what he would be doing tommorow. And with a very content smile he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

 **So for starters, sorry for the late upload. I just wanted to state that I won't be uploading on any of my stories for a while. I'm going to go through all my stories and organize them, so hopefully I can get a consistent uploads going.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
